Mew Mew Catasrophy!
by Xakt
Summary: Find out what happens when Kat switch bodies with Ichigo Momomiya and Kish misstakes her for Ichigo!Read and review! I LOVE KISH!KishxKat PixZ
1. Chapter 1

"Hi Ichigo!" I said. "Hi Kat! Why are you here at the café?" she asked. "Well remember you said I'd get to meet the manager of your café? And get to meet everyone else?" I asked. "Oh yes! Come this way we were just closing up." Ichigo said. Ichigo walked me in. "Hey I just mopped the floor Ichigo!" scolded Mint. "Yes, and whose she? I refuse to serve anyone else! And its 5 minuets past the closing time, and I don't want to be late for my fashion shoot" replied Zakuro. "Relax guys this is my friend Kat. Kat this is Mint, and Zakuro. Where's Pudding and Lettuce?" Ichigo asked. "Nice to meet you Kat, Pudding is washing dishes and Lettuce is," Mint was cut off. "Here I am!" shouted Lettuce. "I thought you'd like some cupcakes so I, wooh!" she slid right where Mint was mopping and the cupcakes flew into the air. Quickly I grabbed the two cupcakes and Ichigo grabbed the tray. "Oops, sorry Mint." Lettuce said, blushing. "That's ok. At least Ichigo and Kat saved me a lot of cleaning" Mint said. "Lettuce don't worry about the cupcakes, they're still good." I said taking a bit out of one of them; I gave the other to Ichigo. Then a tall man with long brown hair walked down the stairs. "Oh hi Keiichiro." Ichigo greeted him. "Is he the Manager?" I whispered. "Oh him nah, that's just Keiichiro, he's our chef." "Hello there Ichigo. And who may I ask is this young lady?" he asked with a sparkle in his eye. "Oh Keiichiro, This is Kat, we were also wondering where Ryou is?" Ichigo asked. "Nice to meet you my lady. Oh and Ichigo I believe Ryou is in the basement." he answered. "Ok thanks, Keiichiro. Come on let's go." Ichigo and walked toward a door and I followed. We walked down the stairs and Ichigo turned on the lights. The basement was full of mechanical stuff. "Looks more like a lab than a basement." I said. I saw a spider and gasped and backed up. Then I leaned against a button. Then I felt really weird and collapsed to the floor.

* * *

When I woke up a blonde guy was standing above me "Ichigo, Ichigo, ah you're awake! Good" he said. "Huh? I'm not Ichigo, and who are you?" I said. Then a short blonde girl shouted "See Ryou! See? I told you I told she has amnesia!" I got up, "Ahh! Whose she!" I spattered. I was pointing at someone who looked like me. She got up too. "Ahh!" she screamed "That's me!" "Wait! Ichigo?" I asked. "Kat? Kat! Why are you me?" Ichigo asked. Ryou examined a large machine. "Apparently you two hit the body reverser machine, because all the fuel is gone. And I can't get more until next week because it's shipped all the way from Singapore." Ryou said "So your saying that I have to stay Ichigo until you get the fuel?" I asked. "Technically yes." said Ryou. "I wanna be in my own body!" wined Ichigo. "Maybe you could ask if you could sleep over, that should gain us more time." suggested Lettuce. "Great idea!" shouted Ichigo.

After my mom said yes Ichigo and I were in the park. "So, I think we should practice acting like each other in case we meet some oneso they won't find out." I suggested "Good idea" said Ichigo. So all afternoon we were practicing. Then someone grabbed me from behind and flew me into the air. "Hello kitten you miss me?" said a voice. "Kish, you let her go!" shouted Ichigo. "Hmm… we haven't met before. Who are you?" asked Kish. I still wasn't able to see him because of the way he was holding me. Ichigo looked shocked because she remembered that she couldn't tell him she was me "Uhh... I'm Kat and Ichigo told me how despicable you are!" she scolded. "Hmm… well it's very nice to meet you now if you don't mind I'll be taking my kitty with me!" Finally he turned me around, and I was face to face with the most handsome person I'd ever seen! His cute sensitive, amber eyes and his adorable green hair! And those fangs ahh, those awesome fangs. I was speechless. "Well nice meeting you Kat, and I hope you won't miss Ichigo" then he teleported.

* * *

We ended up in a small, circular room; I was chained to the wall "What's the matter pumpkin? Why aren't you struggling like you always do? It isn't that you have secret feelings for me hmm?" Kish asked. "Uhh...uhh… yeah that's it, Kish. You see I've really been hiding the fact that I'm in love with you, Masaya just wasn't all that good of the caring type that you are." I made up. Immediately he kissed me. "I knew it! I knew you loved me!" Kish celebrated. "Well uhh… if that's how you express your love than that's how I'll express mine" I said and kissed him back. He grasped me and I'd thought that we'd stay like this for ever, not that I minded since I was kissing the cutest person I ever met. Then we stopped. "You know, Kishy-poo if you really liked me you would untie me!" I said in a sweet voice. "Oh yes sorry, I just thought you might try and escape me kitty cat," and he untied me. "Wait here, kitten I have a surprise for you." and disappeared. Then he reappeared and held a small box. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time Ichigo," he knelt down in front of me and opened the box.

Mean while Ichigo was at the park "oh my gosh, this would have to be the one time I actually didn't get taken by Kish WOO-HOO!" she screamed. "But Wait! Ooh no! I have to save Kat though!" quickly she ran back to Café Mew Mew. "Ryou, Girls! Kat! She got taken away by Kish!" she panted. Everyone looked up. "Kish mistook her for me so he took her for me""Well since she does have you necklace that's actually has a tracking device, we might be able to find her. Then I should be able to teleport you guys and save her." Ryou said. Everyone rushed to the computer in the basement and Ryou immediately began typing rapidly. A map appeared on the huge screen and a flashing dot appeared on the map. "There." Ryou said pointing to the flashing dot.

Back at Kish's ship Kish was kneeling down in front of me "since you have finally admitted you love to such a person as me I am to ask you, will you be my girlfriend? We're too young for marriage, even on my planet." Kish asked. He opened the small velvet box, it had a gold ring with a small sitting cat made of some kind of purple jewel, must have been valuable on his planet. I was so over whelmed that I fainted. Afterward I woke up in a bed. "Was this all a dream? Where, where am I?" I whispered. "Shh, relax kitten your with me." Kish said gently. Ichigo sure did give me a bad impression of exactly what Kish _isn't_! I mean I think he's the most caring guy in the whole world, no whole galaxy! "Oh and Kish I, I do except." and I fell asleep.

"Ok is everyone ready?" asked Ryou. "Yes!" said all the girls. All the girls were in their Mew Mew form, except for Ichigo. "Oh and Ichigo, be safe." said Ryou and gave Ichigo a kiss on the fore head. "YOU JERK! IF KAT FINDS OUT YOU KISSED HER BODY SHE'LL THINK YOU'RE SOME KIND OF PERVERT, BEING THE PERVERT THAT YOU ARE!" Ichigo shouted. Ryou just looked away, regretting what he did. All the girls gathered under the beam, "Ok Keiichiro, NOW!" Ryou told him and the laser zapped all the girls.

Back at Kish's ship Kish watched me sleep. He stroked my hair and played with it. Then the Mew Mew girls appeared. "Alright Kish what have you done with Kat!" Ichigo shouted. "Kat? Don't you mean Ichigo? And she stays right here 'cause she's mine now! So stay back this kitten is mine for keeps!" he hissed. "Girls attack!" shouted Ichigo. Kish put all of them under a force field and slammed them to the wall and left them there, everyone except Ichigo. He walked over to her. "You think that I'm going to give back my love? She admitted she likes me so no one gets her but me!" and grasped he by the neck. Right then I woke up. "Kish? Kish don't! Don't hurt her! Please stop. For me?" he looked at me and sighed and dropped her. Immediately she started gasping for breath. "Kish, what she says is true, I'm, I'm not Ichigo. I'm Kat." Kish backed away as though I was contagious or something. Then I began to feel guilty, I lied to him, in a way. "Oh Kish, I, I…" I broke off and started to cry. I couldn't hold it in and I couldn't stop. "I, I love you Kish. But would you love me?" I asked. "May I at least hug you one last time?" I began walking over to him; he looked reluctant but let me. Everyone stared. I walked back over to Ichigo and helped her up. "I, I'm sorry Kish." then the force field disappeared, and all the girls fell to the floor "let's go" said Ichigo and we all teleported back to the café. "Good! Your back. I have great news! I found an extra fuel tank down here so Ichigo and Kat can go back to normal." announced Ryou. "Yeah!" Ichigo and I jumped for joy.

"Okay Ichigo you stand here and Kat stand here." said Ryou. "NOW!" said Ryou and Keiichiro hit the button. Once again I felt dizzy and went unconscious. I woke up. "Here's a mirror Kat, proof that you're back to normal." said Ichigo. I looked, and saw me! "Yes I'm back to normal!" I exclaimed. Then I looked at Ichigo's hand and saw Kish's ring. "Umm… Ichigo, that's uhh… mine." Ichigo took it off and gave it to me. "Thanks." and I put it on. "Well it's time to go, thanks for the adventure." I said and walked out.

As I was walking home, I saw Kish and he saw me. I walked over to him. "Here, do want this back, to give to your _real_ girl?" I asked and held out the ring. He reached out to get it but then withdrew his hand. "I want it to be with someone who loves me back, in that case it's you." he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "See ya." he said and teleported.


	2. Chapter 2

Wahoo! I'm a typing cause im board! Oh and **THANK YOU A LOT KAYA342! YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON WHO GAVE ME A NICE REVIEW!** (gives Kaya342 a Kish plushie) hope you like it:) here's the story huggles own Kish plushie

* * *

I felt where Kish had kissed me. It was still warm, not to mention wet. Then I continued home skipping happily. After I got my cruddy homework done, Iopened my balcony doors and stared at the stars. The moon was so pretty. I got out my sketch book and sketched a picture of the moon, and then Kish's ring. Finally I got really tired of sketching and fell asleep. When I woke up my balcony doors were closed, and in my sketch book had a note scrawled in it, it said: 

Don't leave your doors open,

You wouldn't want unexpected guests like me to come in. I left you something, to uhh, go along with you're ring

Kish

I laughed at the note, and looked out my balcony. There was a small box on the railing. I opened it, and inside was a purple ribbon choker with the same purple cat jewel hanging from it. I put it on. I then got dressed and went down for breakfast.

At school I was continuously talking and joking around with Ichigo about yesterday's incident. I could have promised you I still was acting like Ichigo (sorry I don't swear). Ichigo also commented on my choker I told her who it was from and she just smiled nervously. After school I walked home and went to my room and fell on my bed. "Hey, I thought you'd be here." said a voice. I turned my head and saw Kish. "Hi Kish! I love you gift it's so adorable!" I claimed. "Oh, uhh, great!" he said partially smiling.

"Oh, hang on a sec don't move a thing!" I said and got out my sketch book. I began sketching vigorously. "Umm, what exactly are you doing?" asked Kish, trying not to move. After about eight minuets I finished. "Ta-da!" I sang and showed him the sketch. It was very life like because I was always practicing on my tests and home work, and it was a lot easier when the real person was right in front of me. "Wow, that's good!" he exclaimed. I couldn't help but blush. "Thanks, I'm not a pro but I claim myself to be pretty good." I smiled. "Well, uhh, I hope you enjoyed my visit." he smiled sheepishly "oh don't worry, visit any time you want!" I grinned as wide as I could.

He teleported. "Aww, I wished I could have kissed him, or at least hugged him," I sighed. Immediately he teleported back into the room and kissed me once again. "I heard that!" he snickered and teleported again. "GRRR!" I growled. _I can't believe I missed that! Note to self, never think out loud, **again!**_ I thought. I then stared at the sketch, and hugged it to myself. I then did my home work and had dinner, and went to soccer practice.

Back at Kish's ship Pie was having an argument with Kish. "So, who was she? The new Ichigo?" Pie snickered. "NO! Of course not, I just think she's uhh, nice, yeah that's it, nice." he spattered. "Mmm-hmm. And I saw what you gave her, that's not because she's just nice." laughed Pie. "UGH! It's none of your business, so shut it!" yelled Kish and stalked off to his room. He sat on his bed, head in his hands_. I don't like her! I don't! I only like Ichigo! But Ichigo doesn't like me, but I still like her. But it would be nice to have someone that doesn't foil all our plans, and loves me back. But ARGH! This is just too hard to think about! _he thought to himself. He then fell back on his bed. Who should he go with, who his heart calls for, or someone that likes him back? A hard question to answer.

Back on Earth I was talking with Ichigo. "Here, it's an invitation to my sleepover party tonight, wanna come?" she asked and handed me a small pink envelope. "Ok, I'll ask my mom and then call you!" I said and continued down the hall to math class.WhenI gothome I asked my mom and she said yes, as long as I got my home work done that is. So I did my homework really fast. Even though I'd be a half hour late I didn't mind.

When my mom pulled away, I walked up to Ichigo's front door. I rang the bell, immediately all the chatter inside stopped and a bunch of foot steps stomped toward the door. Ichigo answered and four other pairs of eyes looked through the door way. "Oh, hi Kat! Glad you could make it!" said Ichigo. "We'd thought that you'd never come!" cried Pudding. "Why didn't you call?" asked Ichigo, shooing everyone from the door so I could walk in. "I had like mountains of homework. Sorry." I apologized. "We forgive you! Or at least I do!" said Lettuce. "Thanks, I'll get in my pajamas and then we'll eat, play and do whatever friends do at a sleep over!" I said, and walked into the bathroom to change. Afterward we ate pizza and ice cream, and watched a movie. "I know why don't we play _truth or dare_." said Zakuro with a grin.

Back at Kish's spaceship Kish was still wondering what to think about his criss-crossed heart. He ached for an answer, but didn't know what to do. "I know, why don't you just get rid of Kat, that should make you feel better!" snickered Tart. "Hmm, not a bad idea Tart. Kish, why don't you prove to us that Kat is not important to you by getting rid of her. After all you did say that she isn't worth as much as your beloved Ichigo right? Or is poor Kishy-wishy is cheating on his girl?" chanted Pie. "Quite It! Alright, I'll get rid of Kat! But only if you promise to do anything I ask and stop bugging me!" Kish growled. "Alright so be it!" said Pie. "Alright, I'll go." murmured Kish, taking out his swords.

* * *

OHH! Suspense! It'll kill you right! I'm sooo bad, Teehee! Don't worry the next chapter will come in less than a month!(I already planned out the next chappie! I just wanted you to be hanging!) Sorry about shortness! I Love Kish, and please review! and of course my way to sign off (huggles Kish plushie) :) PLAES TELL WHOS THE HOTEST CHARACTER! I CHOOSE KISH ALL THE WAY! 


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS **KIKYOUHATER118!** I LOOOOOOOOVE YOUR REVIEW, AND YOUR WISH WILL BE GRANTED! ((poof! a Kish plushie and 2 Hershey Bars appears in my hand and I give them to kikyouhater118))

Hope you like my gifts :)

Okay I have Kish here with me! Yeeeah!

Kish: you know that you paid me to come here right?

Me: nah that was just a cookie, you're suppose to eat it! It's not money!

Kish: ((grumbles)) well at least you're not psycho like all the other fanfic users! I had to have therapy after every visit. They drove me crazy!

Me: T.T ok then, uhh hope you like the story! I love you Kish, can I have your autograph? Then photo, then signed photo graph? And not to mention a strand of hair, and a spit sample, and… ((continues to babble on and on about what I want from Kish))

Kish: ((saying to self)) and I thought that I was over this! Here's the story!

* * *

"Alright I'll go" murmured Kish. He teleported to my room. "Kat, Oh Kat? Where are you?" he asked. No one answered. Then he saw the pink ripped open envelope on my desk with and invitation, it said: 

Come to Ichigo's Sleepover!

When: tonight

Where: 866 Tokyo Ave.

Please come! It'll be fun!

"Hmm, so that's where she's at huh?" said Kish and teleported to Ichigo's house.

Mean while at Ichigo's house, "Alright let's play _truth or dare_! Kat truth or dare?" asked Zakuro darkly. "Hmm, I choose truth, it'll be better then doing something like kiss the toilet or something any way." I stated. "Alright, wise choice. Hmm, who would be the cutest person you ever met or some one you like and tell about them and why." asked Zakuro. "Oh ok, this might be perverted to you guys but, Kish." I said. Everyone gasped. Just as I was saying this Kish appeared by a window happening to listen in on my topic. "Well I'm telling the truth, he's nice, kind, gentle and thoughtful. He has the sweetest eyes and gorgeous hair and those cute fangs. And what other guys can fly or teleport at will? Although he may be perverted I like him." I said smiling.

Out side Kish was awestricken, he'd never heard anything that nice said about him. He immediately withdrew his weapons and continued listening. "Wow, I never thought of him that way not that I'd ever would though, that moron!" said Zakuro. "Kat you've never seen his really perverted side, you hardly know him! I suggest you choose someone else." said Ichigo. "Besides he causes us problems!" said Mint. "Well I've said the truth! And haven't you ever thought that maybe he's just taking orders? I mean common! He said he has a messiah! So he'd have to those orders from it. And what if it's like hurt the Mew Mews or you'll die?" I asked. Kish nodded to himself outside. I was right but at the time I didn't know it.

"I, I never thought of it that way." said Ichigo. "Alright enough is enough. Ichigo truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare!" answered Ichigo. "Alright, I dare you to say 1 rude thing to two of the people in this room besides you or me." I said evilly. "Uhh, umm just so you guys know I don't mean this. Zakuro you're over obsessive about your self and Mint you're really lazy." sighed Ichigo.

Both Mint and Zakuro's faces turned red. Ichigo blushed. _Hmm that was a good one_ thought Kish still listening. He was very interested in our game, _maybe I should play it with Pie! _he thought to himself. "Alright, Pudding truth or dare?" asked Ichigo. "I'm a girl of action! So dare for me please!" yelled Pudding. "Alright, umm, oh I know, I dare you to go open the window and shout who you like as loud as you can!" said Ichigo. Pudding opened the window, and shouted "Tar-Tar is my love! Tar-Tar is my love!" as loud as she could. Then she saw something disappear. "Oh, what was that?" she asked. "What is it Pudding?" asked Lettuce. "Oh nothing. I thought I saw something." said Pudding and closed the window.

We played for hours strait! Finally we went to bed. The next morning we all left. Ahh, TGIS (thank goodness it's Saturday! Thought I've had enough of Friday anyway). After breakfast I went to my room and, and went to lie on my bed. I began sketching.

Back at Kish's ship, Pie was wondering about the plan, had Kish followed orders? Kish teleported into the room. "Ahh Kish you're back! Did you do the deed?" asked Pie. "Yes and here's proof," he said taking out his swords, they were covered in blood, his blood that is. You see before he teleported he cut his hands and covered his weapons in his own blood, saving me. Then he healed his own hands with his powers making look like I died. "Mmm-hmm. Well I've got hand it to you Kish, you kept your word so I will stop bugging you." said Pie. Kish fake sighed and walked into his room, trying to pretend that he was sad about my demise. _I hope that Pie doesn't figure out that I lied to him. Then I'll be in humungous trouble and Pie might even try to **kill** me!_ Kish thought to himself. _I should go tell Kat what happened and warn her about Pie and Tart! _"Hey Pie can I go bug Ichigo? Just to cheer myself up?" asked Kish. "whatever." said Pie making a disgusted face. Kish teleported. He ended up in my room. "Hey" I said. "Hi. I uhh, heard what you said about me, ya know, last night?" said Kish. "YOU WHAT! HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed.

"Relax! I'm not mad it's just I, I was going to kill you but I heard what you said so I decided to spare you." Kish said rushing himself. I just stared wide eyed at him. Why would he kill me? "Uhh, it's a long story but put it as I was forced to or else." said Kish. "But wouldn't they know, if you lied to them?" I asked. "No. I said I killed you and put my own blood on my weapons. Fell for it like idiots. HA!" Kish laughed.

"Oh, but umm… why?" I asked. "It's because, well I, what I wanna say is that, well I sort of have feelings towards you, okay? But I still like Ichigo way more than you!" he said. "Whatever." I said. I knew this wasn't particularly true though. He didn't really give Ichigo gifts, and I can't remember a time when he spared her life, but I just decided to play along.

"Look, the real reason I came is because I wanna make sure you're still safe. Because Pie and Tart think you're dead and if they see you alive, than I'll be dead my self." he said. "Who's, Pie or Tart?" I asked confused by who he was talking about. "Just, if you see any other aliens besides me try to avoid being seen by them ok? That's the whole reason I came and this discussion never took place. Got it?" he asked. I nodded. "Good and I'll see you soon." he smiled, and teleported.

_Hmm… avoid any other aliens, Pie and Tart? Hmm, what odd names. Oh well._ I thought, and continued sketching a picture of my **Pirates of the Caribbean** poster. Then I got bored so I decided to listen to my music FYI- it's the soundtrack to **Pirates of the Caribbean**. Can you tell I'm obsessed:) . The music was relaxing so I fell asleep.

Mean while back at Kish's ship Pie was doing an analysis of the blood on Kish's weapons. "Hmm, that blood doesn't belong to a human! Tart! Find Kish, he has some explaining to do!" exclaimed Pie and Tart set out to find him. Then Tart saw Kish, standing on a lamppost in the park. "Pie wants you! He says you're in biiiiiig trouble!" Tart snickered. "alright." he said and both teleported to the ship. "KISH! YOU LIED TO US!" scolded Pie. "Wha? NO I didn't!" Kish yelled back. "Yes you did! I did an analysis of the blood on you sword! And it was yours!" screamed Pie. "Alright, I admit it. But before you torture me watch this." said Kish and created a small screen that showed an instant replay of our truth or dare game:

"Alright Kat who would be the cutest person you ever met or some one you like and tell about them and why." asked Zakuro. "Oh ok, this might be perverted to you guys but, Kish." I said. Everyone gasped. "Well I'm telling the truth, he's nice, kind, gentle and thoughtful. He has the sweetest eyes and gorgeous hair and those cute fangs. And what other guys can fly or teleport at will? Although he may be perverted I like him." I said smiling. "Wow, I never thought of him that way. Not that I'd ever would though, that moron!" said Zakuro. "Kat you've never seen his really perverted side, you hardly know him! I suggest you choose someone else." said Ichigo. "Besides he causes us problems!" said Mint. "Well I've said the truth! And haven't you ever thought that maybe he's just taking orders? I mean common! He said he has a messiah! So he'd have to those orders from it. And what if it's like hurt the Mew Mews or you'll die?" I asked. Then the screen disappeared.

"See? That's why I didn't kill her cause as soon as I found her she said this. Would you kill someone that said something like that to you?" asked Kish. Pie laughed bitterly. "Kish, Kish, Kish. You forget, firstly no one would ever say that to me, and secondly I have no liking for filthy humans. I'm sorry Kish but you'll need punishment." said Pie and he pressed a button on the control panel in front of him.

Then a force field appeared around where Kish was standing. Kish tried to break out but the shield was too strong. "And don't even try to teleport, it has a special shield to mess up your concentration and you'll just keep ending up there. Now tell us where Kat is!" scolded Pie. "Never!" shouted Kish and he got electrocuted. He fell to his knees, _if I keep saying no, Pie will just keep electrocuting me so if I go unconscious he'll never get her address!_ he thought to himself.

"Ah, ah, ah. Kish I can hear your thoughts. You see this was specially designed for people like you, I've set it to give you enough pain, but not let you go unconscious." stated Pie and hit the button. Pain shot through Kish like he was lying on knives. "You'll just keep feeling pain unless you tell us!" said Pie. "N-N-NEVER!" spattered Kish through all the pain. Finally after about hours of unbearable pain he said "ALRIGHT I'LL TELL YOU!" immediately the pain stopped and Kish gave them the address.

Back on earth I was fast asleep. But then I awoke because I heard clattering in my room. Then someone put their hand to my mouth. "Hello Kat. Kish missed you so much he just had to see you!" and teleported me away. Then I was in a small glass area. I tried to break it but it was too strong. "What do you want? And what have you done with Kish?" I yelled. "Oh him?" said and alien with pigtails and pointed to a very burned body next to me on the floor. "KISH! KISH! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I screamed and slammed against the glass in horror. "No need for him, he's unconscious. Now allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Pie and that's Tart."

_Those names, Kish told me. So that's what he was trying to warn me about!_ I thought. "Now if you don't mind you're going to be the guinea pig. We're too lazy to get a real one and plus it'll be fun to see what you do." laughed Pie. I began crying. Why? Why does it have to be like this? Will it end this way? Me dying on a spaceship in front of someone I love? Then the room got very cold. I started shivering and my tears began to freeze on my cheek. I began to feel really tired and fell asleep. When I woke up, then the room was so hot! I began sweating a lot and fanning my self. Pie and Tart were laughing. Then the room temperature was normal. Then there was a bright light, I had to shield my eyes from it.

Finally after my eyes adjusted the room went pitch-black. I couldn't even see my own hand a centimeter from my face! After my eyes adjusted once again the lights went back to normal and I had to shield my eyes. Then the room began to fill with water and fast! First it was up to my ankles, then my knees, then my waist and eventually my neck! Then it was over my head and I blacked out because I ran out of air.

When I woke up I was sopping wet in a bed room with a small screen. "Ahh, so you woke up!" Pie was on the screen. "Well in about 12 hours you're going through more tests! By the way I thought you'd want someone with you, so look on your bed! We have no need for him anymore!" the screen shut off and I looked. Kish! I ran over to him. I touched him and he shocked me_. He must have bee tortured! Poor Kish!_ I thought.

I began stroking his hair. It was actually quite silky, and soft. I stared at him. I never realized how he looked from this close_. Maybe I should give him a kiss, just a peck, because he did save my life and he won't notice anyway_ I thought. So I did. His lips were so soft and warm. I pulled away. Kish still didn't move. I laid down next to him. _As long as he's not dead I'm fine_ I thought. I watched the rise and fall of his chest.

I put my arm on his chest and then I fell asleep. When I woke up Kish was still there but he was on his side and still asleep or unconscious_. At least he moved_ I thought. Then I just laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours until Kish woke up. "Ugh. What happened? Where, Where am I? Kat? KAT! You're Alive!" he said hugging me. I stared at him. "S-sorry, I couldn't control my self." he said blushing. "What'd they do to you?" asked Kish serious now. "Pie kidnapped me and then he ran tests on me. You were out a long time. What'd he do to _you_?" I asked. "Electrocuted me." answered Kish as if it were nothing. I gasped.

How could he survive that? Humans wouldn't be able to, no wonder he was out so long. I sighed. "Why'd you ask?" he asked me. "Well I…I, sort of have feelings for you too." said and smiled sheepishly and blushed. He smiled back. Suddenly the small monitor turned on. "Aww, how cute! By the way your 12 hours are up! More tests Guinea Pig!" laughed Pie on the screen. Then robotic arms burst from the door and pulled me out. "KISH!" I screamed. "KAT! NOOO" he screamed and was cut off from the door slamming.

* * *

Da, DA DAAAA! Suspense. I read & loved your review kikyouhater118! Next chappie comin'. I love Kish! Speaking of him where is he? Kish? KISH! Where are you? 

Kish: I'm right behind you, Dork!

Me: oh, hehe x) ((anime sweat bubble))

Kish: why did I get the stupid one?

Me: I'm not stupid! At least I know math!

Kish: what's math?

Me: HA! I'm smarted then you!

Kish?

Me: never mind please review! ((Huggles Kish plushie))

Kish: hey! Where'd you get that?

Me: I made it

Kish: really?

Me: Yes! Glad you like it! ((Hugs Kish's arm))

Kish: ((anime sweat bubble)) Review to get me outta here!


	4. Reviews!

Hi! it's me! I thought I'd answer my reviews I've gotten over the while!

* * *

Kaya342: ooh need to hear more update soon it's so cute when kish is with someone non mew mew! 

**ME:** Why thank you kakya342! You're sooo nice! ((I dedicated the whole 2nd chappie to ya!))

kikyouhater118: UPDATE UPDATE PLEASE!I just love this chapter, oh the suspense is killing me!Oh and I WANT A KISH PLUSHIE TOO!Please update:gets excited:Oh I can't not wait till the next chapter:calms down:You are so rocking in my favs!

**ME: **thanx kikyohater118! by the way your wish has been granted in chappie 3!((I dedicated the whole 3rd chappie 2 ya also!)) also who is kikyo you hate so much? Kyo from fruits basket? or the Kyo from Zach Bell? please tell me!

spider fairy: make some zakuroxpie fluff

**ME:** okie dokie artochokie! I will as soon as Zakuro comes in to the story! I'll try my best!

Flaming Bananas of Doom: I LOVED IT! So good. Of course I put ME in Kat's name. I'M A TOTAL KISH LOVER! PLEASE KEEP WRITING KISH STORIES! LOVED IT!

**ME:** thanx! FYI I put my self as Kat too! ((sometimes I wish that Kish would come out of no where and randomly kiss me:) )) and welcome to the Kish obsessive club! ((throughs confetti)) I luuuuuuuuuuuvv yur username/pen name! it's original! and funky!

* * *

If u wanna have your reviews published by me read my story & send nice ones to me and I will:) 


	5. Chapter 4

Hi it's me! I felt bad for torturing Kish so I let him go! Hope u like the published reviews! I got more but I'm waiting for 10 more reviews! I already got 4 more! 6 more to go! Here's the story and I finally got what I wanted from Kish! A hair sample, spit sample, photograph signed photograph signature, and lots of other stuffs!

And thanks all for the nice reviews!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The robotic arms pulled me into a different glass room from before and then locked the door. "Pie you meanie!" I scolded. Pie laughed. "Now for more tests!" said Pie. Suddenly a small door opened and a single scorpion crawled out. "Pie you've _got_ to be kidding!" I laughed. Pie just laughed and hit a button. Then the scorpion grew!

First to the size of a cat, then the size of a dog, then to the size of a car and eventually bigger than a SUV! I gasped. Then it tried to sting me! I jumped, and it barley missed me! Then I got an idea. I hopped onto its tail and hung on for dear life. It swung me around vigorously. Then it disappeared and I fell to the ground.

Then Pie hit another button and this time 2 cats came out of a secret door. "One of these cats is on my side and one is on yours. I'll pick a wild type of cat and you have to beat it!" he said. Then one of the cats came over to me and stood next to me. The other cat transformed into a lion. "Beat this!" laughed Pie. I remembered I had recently done a project on Siberian Tigers and it said that a male Siberian tiger was the biggest of all wild cats.

I whispered to the cat "turn into a male Siberian tiger please." and it nodded. Then it transformed into the tiger that was twice the lion's size! The lion backed away and disappeared. The tiger did too. "Well I guess not all humans are stupid, but this will test my theory!" said Pie and he pushed another button. Then Kish appeared in front of me, then another. "Alright Kat, choose which Kish is real." asked Pie. "Choose me!" both of the Kishs said at the same time.

"Alright, only the real Kish would know this. What did the note in my sketchbook say?" I asked. _Hmm, Pie might be able read my mind so I better think about something besides the answer. Oh I know ice cream! Ice cream ice cream ice cream!_ I thought as loud as I could. Both of the Kishs looked puzzled. "Something about ice-cream?" one of the Kishs asked.

**BOOM!** The door to the room I was in was blasted open. "Kish!" I exclaimed. Kish walked out. "Kat duck!" he yelled. I ducked. **KA-BANG!** Kish blasted the glass and both of the Kish phonies disappeared. He teleported next to me. "He didn't hurt you did he?" asked Kish glaring at Pie. "N-n-no he didn't," I stammered from all the commotion.

"Common Kat, you don't deserve to be treated like a guinea pig." said Kish and walked me out of the room. "Oh and Kish I forgot I still have your weapons from analyzing them!" said Pie and threw the swords at Kish. They stabbed Kish's back and his eyes grew wide. Then he fell over. "Kish? KISH! NO!" I ran over and knelt down to the lifeless body. "Kish no! Please! Please don't die! No!" I cried. Tears started streaming down my face. Pie. Pie did all this. He needs to be punished. **NOW!** I took the swords from Kish's back and glared at Pie. Kish's wounds healed, but I was too furious and focused on Pie to notice.

I slowly started walking towards Pie. "What can you do? You're nothing but a stupid human! You can't hurt me!" laughed Pie. I threw the swords. One hit the wall, but the other Pie caught. I stared. Then he threw the sword back at me! I prepared to die but Kish appeared in front of me and caught the sword in his hand. "Now Pie, that's not very nice to attack a girl now is it?" snickered Kish. I looked up. "Kish! How did you- you're alive?" I gasped. "Yup, no worries. Now let's go." he said and picked me up. "EEP!" I squeaked and he teleported us to a deserted island.

Kish put me down. "Why'd you take us here?" I asked. "Well if I took you home Pie would just find you all over again. So he won't be able to find us, for now." he answered. I sat in the sand. _Hmm, this reminds me of Pirates of the Caribbean. Hope Kish doesn't get drunk or anything _I thought and laughed out loud. "What's so funny?" asked Kish. "Oh this just reminds me of a movie I saw, nothing really though." I answered. Kish just shrugged and sat next to me. I yawned. "You tired?" he asked. I nodded and laid my head against his shoulder. We watched the sun set over the ocean, it was beautiful. Then I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was sleeping with a gigantic leaf on top of me, it was the only thing keeping me warm. I sat up and yawned_. Hmm, I wonder where Kish is?_ I thought. Then I saw him sleeping on the sand. I smiled. He looked so peaceful just sleeping there. Then he too woke up, yawned and stretched. "Morning sleepy head." I said to him. He smiled, still groggy from waking up. "What are we gonna eat?" I asked. Kish thought. "Hmm. Oh I got it. Stay here, I'll be right back." then he teleported

He teleported to Ichigo's house. He couldn't believe after all this time he still remembered how to get there. "Hey Ichigo." he said. Ichigo jumped. "What do you want!" said Ichigo angrily. "Relax I'm not here to fight. I just need a favor of you." he grinned at her. "Oh really? Like that would ever happen!" she transformed and took out her strawberry bell. "Hey quite it!" said Kish and took her strawberry bell away. It disappeared. "Look, I need your help. Pie is trying to kill Kat and so she's stranded on an island and we can't go to her house or Pie will get her and run tests on her like a human guinea pig!" said Kish hurriedly. "Ok? And your point is… what?" asked Ichigo. "Kat and I need food." said Kish.

"Oh and why am _I_ supposed to believe this? So your can strand me on the island with only food and you so you can do perverted things to me? I don't think so!" wailed Ichigo. "Look I'll take you to her if you want." said Kish. "Only if you promise not to strand me on the island," said Ichigo and she transformed back to her normal self. "Ok. Any thing for you kitten." he gave her a quick kiss and picked her up and teleported her to the island. "Ack! Kish! You-You!" she screamed and slapped him. "Ichigo? Hi Ichigo! Kish why is she here? We're not switching to cannibalism are we?" I asked. "No Kat. I thought Kish was lying to me when he said you were here." said Ichigo glaring at Kish. "Kish! You asked her for food? That's lazy." I commented. "I didn't know who else to go to! Don't blame me!" exclaimed Kish, rubbing his face from the impact of Ichigo's hand.

"Hmm, I know why don't you sleep at my house! It'll bee like a sleep over. And Pie won't be able to find you there!" suggested Ichigo. "Great. But what about Kish? If Pie finds him he's bound to squeeze information out of him." I said. Ichigo looked at Kish nervously. "Alright. He can stay, but if you do anything, _anything_ to annoy me, you'll get up close and personal with my algebra book! Got it?" snarled Ichigo. "Ok whatever." said Kish disappointedly, and crossing his arms. "But how are we gonna get there? You can only carry one of us at a time." I said. "Who said any thing about carrying anyone?" he said and took my hand, then Ichigo's and teleported us to Ichigo's house.

At Ichigo's house I dialed my home number and my mom answered. "Hello?" she asked. "Hi mom, this is Kat." I answered. "Kat? KAT! You're alright! Oh thank goodness! Where are you? Your father and I were so worried about you! We have a note that says you'll never be seen again!" she exclaimed into the phone. "Relax mom, I'll tell you what happened. First I got abducted by aliens but one of them saved me and now I can't go back home because the bad alien who wrote the note knows where I live and if I do go back home then he'll capture me allover again." I gasped. "Also I was wondering if I could sleepover Ichigo's just to be on the safe side so I don't get re-abducted again. Can I?" I asked. There was a short pause but finally my mom answered "yes, whatever will keep you safe." Then she hung up.

I hung up the phone and turned to Ichigo. "She said yes." I said. "Ok then Kat, you can sleep on the floor in my room and Kish, sleep in the guest room." said Ichigo. I nodded. Ichigo helped me make breakfast because neither Kish nor I had eaten. We ate plenty of pancakes. Then Ichigo got out her old sleeping bag and placed it in her room. I also went home real quick and made sure that Pie or Tart wasn't there, than got extra clothes and personal things, like my music CDs, my stuffed cat, my pillow and favorite blankets and loads of other things. I made myself at home in Ichigo's room. "Now what? We're all done with everything and stuff, so what should we do?" I asked. "I think that we should warn the others about Pie and Tart. They might hold them hostage for something they don't know about." suggested Ichigo.

So for the next hour or two Ichigo was calling fellow Mew Mews about what happened and warning them of Pie and Tart's ambitions. After that was done Ichigo and I were doing each others hair and Kish decided on going to explore and see if Pie or Tart has been any where. Ichigo and I painted each other's nails, applied make up, made braids in each others hair and un-did them. It was fun. Finally at about 9:00 pm we got ready for bed. Also Kish finally came back. Luckily Ichigo's parents were on a trip to India so we didn't need to worry about Kish for about 2 months.

Then next four days was easy. I walked to school with Ichigo and talked about normal things and we did homework together and many other fun things. It was like a never ending sleepover/play date. But one day, I walked into Kish's room because I herd loud sneezing and coughing. He was just lying on his bed, looking like the living dead. He was very white, even his hair looked lighter than normal. "You, uhh okay?" I asked him. "What? Oh me? Oh yeah, just fine. It's just a little chilly in here." he answered, shivering slightly. "Hmm, hold on a sec." I said and walked over to him. He sneezed, and luckily it was in the opposite direction from me. I put my hand on his forehead, then my opposite hand on mine. He felt really warm.

"Obviously you're sick Kish." I told him. "What? We never get 'sick' or diseases on my planet AAAACHOOOOO!" he sneezed, and wiped his nose. "Well that's proof." I laughed. "How do you feel?" I asked him. "Uhh, It feels like the earths gravity increased greatly when ever stand up, I have odd slimy liquid coming out of my nose and makes it hard for me to breath, and every now and then I get a tickle in my nose and-and AAACHHOOO!" he turned away just in time and sneezed. "Makes me do that." He answered, wiping his nose.

"The 'gravity increasing' thing is you feel light headed. It's your body's reaction to saying don't stand up, rest and stay relaxed. And the 'slimy liquid' is snot, or mucus. It's how your body traps germs and bacteria. The best way to stop sneezing, and getting rid of snot is to blow your nose into a tissue." I finished. "What's up with the health lesson?" asked Ichigo walking in. "a-a-AAACHHOOO!" Kish sneezed. "Eww!" squeaked Ichigo. "Kish has a cold. Can you tell?" I laughed. "Well he's yours Kat. I'm personally grossified and I'm a germ-a-phobic type of person, so uhh good luck!" she said and ran out. I stared at Kish. ME? I have to be Kish's caretaker!

What do you think? Sorry I took so long with the story, I was making an actual Kish plushie and I finally finished it, along with the story! And I hope you all had a good Halloween! And sorry if I'm sorry **ShikyoNoKrys** if I'm kind of copying What's a Cold? I give you all the credit for my sick Kish part of my story.


	6. Chapter 5

HI! It's me! Hope you like this chapter (it's rated high for perverted reasons but its not that bad or gory, just to be on the safe side) teehee! I shall write a review page soon! Here's the story! And ShikyoNoKrys you get all the credit for the sick-Kish part because of your story!

* * *

Kish smirked at me. "I've always wanted a maid." he laughed. "Alright Kish this is **_only_** until you get better. Okay?" I said. "Al-al-al-AAACHOOO!" he sneezed. "alright." he finally said. Then I made of list of things that are good for a cold:

warm soup

plenty of sleep

keep warm

medicine

cool bath

I finished the list and set off on the tasks ahead. I got Kish some warm chicken noodle soup for dinner. At least he ate it all. I was scared that he might be strictly vegetarian, or would just hate it. "Kat, shouldn't you sleep with me in case I need anything?" he snickered. "Well then Mr. Wise guy I'd guess I better bring in my sleeping bag if that's what you mean. Because there is absolutely no way I am sleeping with you in the same bed, that's just over ratedly sick!" I shouted at him.

If I didn't have a crush on him I would've slapped him. He tried to look innocent. I just rolled my eyes and put my stuff including my sleeping bag on the far side of the room. "Only wake me up if it's important, because I throw hissy fits if woken up for no reason. Got it?" I said. He nodded. "You sound more like a cat than Ichigo" he laughed. I turned out the lights and went to my sleeping bag.

Luckily he didn't wake me up. I made him some more soup in the morning. After that there was nothing really that he could do. "Kat, I'm horridly board. What can I do?" he asked. "Hmm, you could listen to my music. I only brought 2 CDs. Pirates of the Caribbean and Phantom of the Opera. I suggest Pirates of the Caribbean, it has no words." I said. "Alright the pirates, whatever you suggested." he answered. I plugged in my boom box and put the CD in. He listened, and said nothing. I couldn't really tell if he liked it or not because I couldn't read his expression.

But in about 15 minuets he fell asleep. I sat on the bed next to him and I couldn't help but pity him. He risks his life to try and save me and then he gets something he's never gotten before or is immune to. Now he's feeling miserable and sickly even though he saved my life. _Why can't the bad things happen to the bad people and the good things happen to the good people? _I thought to myself. "How is your, uhh patient?" Ichigo whispered to me. "Fine really." I said. I checked my list.

I did all except the medicine because I really don't think Advil or Motrin was designed for sick aliens. You also don't know what weird sided effects he might get and he's already miserable enough. And then at the very bottom, oh crud no, the BATH! Ichigo peered over my shoulder and stared at my list. "Just so you know I'm not helping you with anything especially **that**!" she exclaimed pointing to 'cold bath' on my list. "Fine then, but you do have to rent me one of your bathing suits though." I told her. She agreed and left. I followed her and closed the door to Kish's room.

Mean while at the ship Pie had his own problems to deal with. "Tart, go get one of the Mew Mews. Follow them home and call me over. Then we'll take one hostage." said Pie. "Why me?" asked Tart. "Because I said so. If Kish was here then he would do it." complained Pie, shooing away Tart. Tart grumbled and teleported to Café Mew Mew. He sat on the roof and waited for all the girls to leave. Which one should he choose? At least that old hag wasn't there. He was definitely not choosing Pudding. The Purple one looked like an easy target.

So he followed her, and ended up at a huge mansion. "Pie common." called Tart. Pie teleported next to him. They hovered to one of the windows. They saw Zakuro lying on her bed. They teleported into the room, grabbing Zakuro. "Now, a human like you wouldn't mind being a hostage now would you?" Pie snickered. The three of them teleported to the ship. They put Zakuro into the same glass room as I was in. "Now what? Can we run tests on her too? Can we? Can-we can-we?" asked Tart excitedly. "Not now Tart. I feel horrible." He said and walked into his room. Tart just shrugged and walked off.

Zakuro paced back and forth in the glass room. Now what was she suppose to do? She was going to be humiliated because she wouldn't be able to show up for her review on TV. The next day she woke up to loud sneezing coming from Pie's room. Tart started banging on the glass. "Hey, you stupid mew mew what'd you do to Pie! I know you did something! Now tell me how to make him better!" shouted Tart at Zakuro. "Look kid, I don't know what your talking about. Show him to me." said Zakuro. "Fine but don't try anything funny. Got it?" said Tart and he pressed a button. The glass went down. He showed Zakuro to Pie's room. She heard a loud sneeze. Tart opened the door. "A-A-AAACHOOO!" Pie sneezed. "Hmm, looks like you have a cold, Pie" said Zakuro.

Back on Earth I was watching some TV down stairs. "A-A-ACHOOO!" I heard. "Apparently Kish is awake." I said and walked upstairs to his room. "Morning sleepyhead, how do you feel?" I asked. "I feel cold and burning hot at the same time." he said and was shivering again. "Alright then listen up. I'm going to give you a bath, but this is strictly a one time thing, ok?" I said. Kish nodded and his expression looked like Ichigo just asked him out.

I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom. I filled the tub with cool water, and then I went to Ichigo's room. "Ichigo can I borrow a bathing suit?" I asked. "Sure" she said and walked to one of her drawers and handed me a tangkini. "I highly suggest you tie the neck strap extra tight, you never know what he might try on you." she laughed. I shook my head and walked to the bathroom. I shut the door and changed. _Not bad,_ I thought to myself as I looked into the mirror with the tangkini on.

I took my clothes and put them into my bag, which coincidentally was in Kish's room. Kish whistled at me. "Grr! Quite it or, or I'll do something really bad!" I scolded at him. I picked him up out of bed. To my surprise, he was really light, but then again he could be partially levitating to make it easier for me. I carried him to the bathroom. I sat him on the sink counter. Then I began pulling his sock-like shoes and leg wrappings off. Then I took his arm wrappings off, then his hair bands. It was really hard to ignore his smirking look on his face.

"Alright now you can at least take off your shirt by yourself right?" I asked him. "A-A-AAACHOO!" he sneezed and I had to catch him from falling off the counter. "I take that as a no." I said and started taking off his shirt. He had an attractive chest, good thing I wasn't thinking out loud again. "Alright then, if you expect me to take off your pants, I'd rather jump off a building." I told him. "Well then you might as well because _you're_ the maid and you must cater my every whim." He said crossing his arms, smirking even harder at me. _Okay, how am I supposed to get his pants off and not have to look at his crotch area at the same time?_ I asked myself.

Then I looked at the towels on the rack, and then I had an idea. "Stay here will you?" I said and ran back to Ichigo's room. "Ichigo, can I borrow some paper clips?" I asked. "Sure and good to be on the safe side Kat." she laughed and gave me her entire box. I ran back to the bathroom. Then I saw Kish sitting on the floor with all the towels he could find wrapped around him. "Kish! What are you doing? Thanks to you all the towels are now contaminated!" I yelled at him. "b-b-but I'm cold since I have nothing but shorts on." he stammered.

I took the towels away and put them in a pile by the door. Then I had him stand up and hold onto the sink so he wouldn't fall, and wrapped one of the towels around his waist. Then I paper clipped it to stay, because I didn't know how to keep a towel in the same place without anything to hold it. I then pulled his shorts off from underneath the towel. "Aww, common! That's cheating." He said. I walked him to the tub. He stuck his foot in and immediately pulled it back out. "Are y-you kidding? That's f-f-freezing! I'll g-get even more sick bathing in that!" he stammered.

"It'll help you not to feel warm and cold at the same time, just get in," I told him and he obeyed. Finally he sat down and relaxed. I got out the shampoo and conditioner from the shelf, along with a face cloth and a bar of soap. I put the cloth in the water and wiped his face. He spattered. "What was that for?" "I'm trying to clean your face and the less you talk the less you'll get soap in your mouth." I explained to him. He grumbled and closed his eyes while I put the soap on his face and then rinsed it off.

Then I did his chest and above his towel, which was now sopping wet. His chest really _was_ attractive, to me anyhow. I hoped I wasn't blushing. Then I did his arms, and lastly his legs, strictly from his knees down only. Then I ringed out the cloth on his head, because the tub was too small to dunk him in. Then I applied the shampoo and conditioner and rinsed it out. I ran my fingers through his hair, checking for any last minuet knots that managed to survive. Then I stood up, and got his dry towel ready. "Kat could you come here?" he asked and patted the side of the tub.

I sat down. Then he pulled on the back of my tangkini strap, which luckily I tied extra tight and fell in. SPLASH! "EEK! Kish!" I screamed, I was practically sitting in his lap. He snuggled against me. "You're so nice and warm." He said. I shivered. I never realized I made the tub this cold. I enjoyed the warmth he supplied to me. There was a knock at the door, and luckily it was locked. "Kat! Kat are you ok? I heard a scream." said Ichigo's muffled voice. I stared at Kish then at the door. "It's ok Ichigo. I stepped on a wet spot on the floor and slipped. I'm ok!" I called back to her. "Alright whatever you say." She said and I heard her foot steps trail away.

I got out, sopping wet and shivering, and gave Kish his dry towel. He put half on himself, half on me. I pushed him away. "N-no thanks, I'm fine, really I am." I said. He shrugged and wrapped the warm towel around him. I took one of the towels from the pile by the door and wrapped it around me. I sat Kish on the toilet with the seat down. Then I pulled the plug in the bath and sat on the edge of the tub. "Now what was that for?" I asked annoyed with him. "Just checking to see if your strap was tied tight enough." He said smiling widely. "Well at least I took Ichigo's advice and tied it extra tight!" I grumbled. _Good thing a cold lasts less than a week!_ I thought to myself

_Uh oh, now that I got his pants off, how in the world can I get them back on?_ I worried. How** am** I supposed to do that? As if Kish was reading my mind he said "Look, to make it up to you I'll re-dress myself." I glared at him. "Can you read what I'm thinking?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Only Pie can. But I have other powers that he doesn't have." He answered. "Thank the lord!" I said and walked into Kish's room. I changed back into my nice dry clothes and dried the rest of my hair. I then went back to the bathroom door and knocked. "I'm almost done!" he answered. I waited about 10 minuets until I heard him say, "OK, you can come in now."

I walked into the bathroom and to my surprise he was fully clothed once again sitting on the counter. "Can you at least walk?" I asked. He tried to stand up and almost fell, but caught himself. "Alright use me as a support." I said. He put his arm on my shoulder and we both walked to his room. He fell into his bed. "Good to be in bed again." He sighed. I sat next to him.

"Why do you do those things Kish?" I asked him. He shrugged. "I dunno, I guess I feel like it really. It's fun to annoy you any way!" he laughed. I grumbled and began to play with his ears, don't ask why but it was amusing. "At least you look more human then alien," I told him. "What? What do you mean?" he asked trying to ignore the fact that I was taking over his ears. "Well sometimes we humans watch movies that have really mutated, gory looking aliens. Like **Signs, Men in Black**, **The Dream Catcher** and billions of other movies." I told him. "Well then, I take that as a compliment." He said pulling me on top of him so my head was on his chest. "Jeeze! No wonder Ichigo hates you! You're an annoying, perverted pest, you know that?" I scolded sitting back up. "I _have_ heard worse ya know." he said.

I sighed. "You want more soup?" I asked him, changing the subject. "Sure!" he said. I walked down stairs. I took out a can of soup and used the electric can opener. I then got a bowl ready and poured the soup in. I put it in the microwave for a minuet. I also go out a tray and spoon from the cabinet and set it on the counter. I put the soup on the tray and walked up stairs. Kish was lying on his bed hands behind his head, eyes closed until I walked in. He sat up. I pulled the night stand in front of him and put down the tray. Then I fell into a near by chair. Only until now I realized that I was super tired. It had only been two days of Kish duty and I was exhausted.

Kish began eating the soup madly as though he didn't eat for a week. After about 5minuets I heard his spoon clang inside his bowl. "Done." He said. I took the table away and walked the tray down stairs. I walked back up stairs to Kish's room and collapsed onto the foot of the bed. "You ok? You look pale." said Kish worriedly. "Oh, ya I'm fine. Just over tired from being your 'maid'. It's hard work to take care of a sick alien you know." I told him. He cocked his head at me. "Well then, I won't push you as much. You should go to bed its 8:00." He said. "Shouldn't I be telling _you_ that?" I asked. "Maybe. Now go to bed, I don't you want to get what I have." He said.

I carried myself to the light switch and turned off the lights. Then I didn't bother to change and fell asleep really fast. I woke up the next morning, and looked at the clock. It said 9:00am. I looked up to see Kish sitting in bed. "Morning sleepy head!" he said. "Isn't that _my _line? And you sure are cheerful and high energy today." I said. He sneezed. "So much for being _all_ better huh?" I asked. "Yeah, but I don't feel 'light headed' anymore and I can breath a lot better." He said happily. _Thank goodness this is almost over. _I thought to myself.

"You hungry I'm guessing?" I asked. "No that's ok. I told Ichigo you were really tired so she gave me soup instead." He answered. "Well that's nice." I said and got up. I was still in last nights clothes. I sat at the end of his bed to groggy to care about how close Kish was to me. _Hope Kish doesn't use my grogginess to his advantage _I thought. He began stroking my hair. "I just want revenge for what you did to my ears." He said. I grumbled, but I was actually loving the fact that he was giving me attention. I was enjoying every moment. He finally stopped. I sat up. "I'm going to get breakfast for myself ok? I'll be back soon." I said and smiled.

I was now fully awake. I went down stairs and had some cereal. I scoffed down my breakfast and walked back upstairs. Kish was sitting on his bed, cross legged. "Hey Kish? You said you have certain powers, can you show them to me?" I asked and sat on his bed. "Well, you know I can do this," he said and began levitating about a foot above the bed. Then he teleported. I looked around the room. Then he ended up behind me. "And this," he said. "I can also create parasite aliens." He said and a jellyfish like thing appeared in his hand. It flew over to me and snuggled my face. I laughed and began to pet it. "It's so adorable!" I commented.

"I can also do this," he said and created a small screen that showed Ichigo writing in her diary. "Ichigo, what are you writing in your diary?" I called. The Ichigo on the screen jumped from her chair and said "how do you know I'm doing that! And it's none of your business!" she said and on the screen she was looking in her room vigorously for any signs of Kish. He made the screen disappear. "What else?" I asked. "Separate!" he yelled and then 20 of him appeared in the room. "Whoa!" I shouted and nearly fell of the bed. Then I tried to touch one of the Kishs, but my hand went right through it.

Then they all disappeared. "I also have these, which you already saw." He said and his swords appeared in his hands. I picked them up and examined them with interest. Then I gave them back. The parasite anima flew on to my head and sat there. I patted it. "What does it eat?" I asked him. "Nothing, it doesn't eat anything. It doesn't go to the bathroom either. I highly suggest you keep it as a pet. It appears that it likes you." He laughed. It flew into my lap. "What should I name it?" I asked. I thought. "I know, Yuki! I'll call you Yuki." I said. It was the only name I could think of that wasn't American, besides the name Kyo. Yuki flew around my head. I caught him, and placed him in my lap.

He made a wired buzzing noise. "He's trying to purr." said Kish. I laughed. "Oh thank you Kish! He so cute!" I said hugging Kish. Kish was a little startled by my reaction but he hugged me backed. I watched Yuki fly around the room. He flew through the wall and into Ichigo's room. Ichigo screamed. Yuki flew back through the wall into my lap and hid. "Kish! What did you DO!" shouted Ichigo. She stomped into Kish's room. "Relax Ichigo; Kish gave me a new pet, Yuki." I said picking Yuki up and showing him to her. Yuki flew from my hands and hid in my lap again.

"Kat! Don't you realize that, that _thing_ is what causes keirima anima! That's what I have to fight!" she screamed. Yuki was shaking with fear in my lap. "Well he didn't take over an animal yet now did he? So I'm taking care of him. Live with it." I said eyeing her angrily. "Fine but I'm not feeding it or cleaning up after it!" she yelled and crossed her arms. "Ichigo it doesn't eat anything or go to the bathroom, just so you know." I said. Ichigo stared at me, then terrified Yuki, then me again. "whatever." she said and walked out. "Ichigo, Be sure to make sure Masha stays away from him ok? He might try to eat poor little Yuki!" I shouted.

"It's ok, Yuki. Big bad Ichigo is gone now." I said patting him. He looked up and then started flying around. "You're so lucky Kish, to have the ability to fly. I've always dreamed of being able to fly, and have great views and such. You're very fortunate then your kind evolved to have that type of ability." I said watching Yuki fly around. Kish looked at me. He always took his flight ability for granted. He never really thought about not being able to fly.

"You want some more soup?" I asked. "Sure." He said. "Common Yuki, let's go." I said and walked down stairs. Yuki followed. I went to the cabinet. "Uh oh, no more. Ichigo! Can you give me some money! I need to buy more soup" I yelled. Ichigo ran down the stairs. She went over to a small jar and handed me a $20 bill. "Anything you want while I'm gone?" I asked her. "Hmm, we could use some microwavable pizza, and milk. And try to stay under budget." she said. I nodded and walked out the door. Yuki followed. "Try to say hidden ok Yuki?" I told him.

To my surprise he shrunk and went into my jean pocket. "How convenient." I said to myself. I walked to the supermarket. I found everything I needed. Then I got in line and paid. I was $5 under budget. I walked out. After I was about a block away from the store Yuki went to normal size and flew around, and then he landed on top of the grocery bag. As I was walking past a dark alley someone grabbed me.

Back at the ship Zakuro felt Pie's head. "Pie, you also have a fever." announced Zakuro. "What's a-a-AACHOOO!" Pie sneezed. "What's a fever?" asked Tart. "It's when your body gets over heated because you have germs and viruses infecting you," said Zakuro. "Will he get better?" asked Tart worriedly. "Of course he will, he'll just have to rest. He might be like this for a few days. 5 at the most." she said. "How do you feel Pie?" asked Tart getting real close to Pie.

"Stand back, you twerp! Or else you'll get it!" scolded Zakuro pushing him out of the room and shut and locked the door. "Jeeze Pie, how on Earth do you live with that brat!" she asked Pie. "Threaten him really, that's the only thing that works." Pie answered, partially smiling. "So, how _do_ you feel?" asked Zakuro. "Well, I have weird slimy stuff in my nasal cavity, making it hard for me to breath, I feel overweight whenever I try to stand up and I'm sneezing constantly." He answered.

"Just rest and sleep, you'll get better eventually." said Zakuro and left the room. Pie felt awkward having his worst nemesis taking care of him. He had to stay alert though, the Mew Mews are unpredictable. But then he fell asleep.

Back on Earth someone pulled me into a dark ally way. Two guys held me down another had back to me. "I've been looking for you Kat." He said. I knew that voice, it was Masiami. Pronounced Ma-sigh-ah-mee. Masiami turned around and looked at me. Now Masiami was one of those loser type boys, he's in some of my classes. He has a crush on me, or at least all the good looking girls in the school. "Thought we'd have some fun together." He said. "HEEEEEELP!" I screamed.

Yuki immediately flew out of the grocery bag. "HEEELP-mm! Mmm-mm!" one of the boys who was holding me covered my mouth. "Now, Kat, we wouldn't want anyone to ruin our fun would we?" asked Masiami. He looked at my hand, and saw Kish's ring. "Now Kitty, it's not nice to cheat now is it?" he asked slyly. "Mmm! Mm-mm-mm!" I shouted at him, but it was no use. He got really close to my face. The boy holding my mouth took his hand away. Masiami kissed me. "Blah! Pha! You degusting, perverted freak!" I scolded him. "Now Kitty Kat, I'm offended, why won't you love me hmm?" he asked.

"I'd never love a pervert like you! Now let me go!" I screamed at him. Masiami slapped my face. "Why won't you love me! Why! Why can't you just cooperate!" he yelled. I felt the impact on my face. I tried to hold in painful tears. "LET HER GO!" yelled a familiar voice. I looked up, Kish! "What do you want elf freak?" yelled Masiami. "I said let her go!" yelled Kish and put a force field around the two guys who were holding me and slammed them against the wall.

Masiami grabbed me by then neck. "Ack!" I gasped. "Come a step closer and she'll get it!" threatened said Masiami. Kish made a parasite alien. It flew and grabbed a rat. The rat transformed into a gigantic monster. "Attack him now!" shouted Kish. The gigantic rat monster attacked Masiami. He flew to the wall and fell over, and didn't move. The rat monster disappeared and the parasite alien flew away. I fainted from lack of air and Kish caught me.

About an hour later I woke up. I looked around. What the, where's the ground! "Eek!" I squeaked and grabbed on to what ever was holding me. I looked up, Kish! "Kish? What happened?" I asked. "It's ok Kat, I got you." A parasite alien flew around my head. "Yuki! You're ok!" I hugged the little jellyfish. "Thanks to your little friend here, he told me where you are." said Kish. "Yuki? You did that?" I asked. Yuki flew around happily. "Thanks Kish, for saving me." I said, blushing.

"I think you deserve this," I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed. "I uhh, thought you'd like the view." He said looking ahead. I looked, it was beautiful. "Wow, it's so cool." I whispered. "I'm glad you like it." He said back and kissed me on the lips. He stopped and then I hugged him. "Kish? I… I… I love you." I said hugging him tighter, and snuggled close to his chest. He stroked my hair. Yuki flew around us buzzing madly.

Kish teleported us to Ichigo's house. By the time we got there I was asleep. Kish put me in his bed and he crawled into the sleeping bag. When I woke up I was in the bed. "Ahh!" I squealed. Then I saw Kish in the sleeping bag. _Oh thank God that he wasn't sleeping in the same bed as I am_ I thought. I stared at Kish, I couldn't help it, and he was just so adorable. I lay on my stomach head in hands, and adored him. Yuki flew on to my head. "Hey there Yuki! Why don't you do the favor of waking Kish up will you?" I asked.

Yuki flew over to Kish and started tickling his nose with his tentacles. Kish swatted him away. Then Yuki flew high into the air and lunged at Kish's stomach. "AYE!" shrieked Kish. Yuki flew back over to me and landed on my head. I was giggling loudly. Kish looked at me. "Good job Yuki!" I said looking up at him on my head. Kish growled at me. He launched at me. I threw the covers at him and he was blind for a couple of seconds. I hid under the bed. When Kish took the blankets off I was gone.

From under the bed I saw the blankets fall to the floor. Then I saw Kish's feet. I pulled his feet from under the bed. Kish fell to the floor. I crawled on top of him. "I win!" I laughed. Kish grumbled tapping the floor with his fingers. Yuki flew around the room, celebrating my victory. I got up off of him, and brushed myself off. Then I felt him push me onto the bed. "Now _I _win." he laughed. "Well apparently you're certainly back to normal I said pushing him off of me. I got us some breakfast.

We both ate half a can of soup. I sat on the bed, and fell backwards staring at the ceiling. "Man this soup is addicting, no wonder you like it so much." I said. Yuki flew on to my stomach. I began petting him. "So Kish, how did Yuki tell you where I was?" I asked. Before Kish could answer Ichigo ran in. "Kish! Are you having Kat's little friend there so you can stalk her?" scolded Ichigo. Yuki flew on to the top of a nearby shelf. "Relax Ichigo; Kish saved me from _you-know-who_." I told her. "Oh gosh not-"

"Yup, Masiami." I answered. "Yuki told Kish where I was so Yuki deserves to be a hero too." I said. "Oh, then umm… I was never here!" she said and scurried out. "Who's Masiami? Is that Masaya's nick name or something?" asked Kish. "No Masiami is a looser at school; he tries to rape all the girls, especially the good looking ones. If you hadn't come, I would've lost my virginity." I told him. "Well you should be happy I'm not like that." He laughed.

"No. But you do enjoy trying to kiss girls whenever you have a chance, annoying any girl you can find, pulling on tangkini straps, you're a cross dresser, and-"

"Ok! I get your point, I'm _slightly_ perverted. But I don't try to _rape_ people!" he said. "No, thankfully you don't." I answered. He fell back ward onto the bed also. "Now what was it you asked me?" he said, turning his face toward me. "Oh, how can you communicate with Yuki?" I asked. Yuki, upon hearing his name, flew down on top of me. "Tell Yuki to say something." Kish told me. "Yuki, what do you think of Ichigo?" I asked him.

Yuki buzzed in different tones at me. "What'd he say?" I asked Kish. "He said that Ichigo's really mean, and yells to much and that she has a big mouth." He answered. "I agree Yuki! What do you think of me?" I asked Yuki. Yuki buzzed again. "He says you're the prettiest girl he's ever seen and that he loves you." said Kish. Yuki buzzed angrily and attacked Kish's face. "Yuki! Apparently that wasn't his opinion, but I think I know whose it was." I laughed.

"Alright, Alright! Jeeze Yuki, I'll tell her what you said!" said Kish trying to pull Yuki off of him. I laughed even harder. "He said that you're really nice and that you're better looking than Me." grumbled Kish. I picked Yuki up. "Well I think differently, I think you're cute Kish!" I said hugging him. Kish hugged me too. "I…I…I love you too Kat." he said. "And thanks Kat, for being my maid." He laughed. "Well your welcome. But don't get sick again anytime soon. Ok?" I asked him he nodded.

The phone rang. "I got it!" said Ichigo. "Hello? Oh, hi Masaya! What, you wanna what? When? 2:00? Ok! See you, Bye!" she said and hung up. "What he ask?" asked Kish angrily. "For your information Kish he asked _me_ to go to the movies at 2:00 pm." grumbled Ichigo. "Oh then have a good time, and Ichigo, you have to leave in 15 minuets!" I called to her. "Oh no! Can't talk now! Gotta get ready. Don't do anything perverted you two!" she called and ran to her room. I growled at this remark.

"Stupid Masaya!" I hissed. "You hate Masaya also huh?" asked Kish. "Yeah! Cause all the girls at school are always _Masaya_ this and _Masaya_ that! Ugh! I'm sick off stupid Masaya!" I exclaimed and crossed my arms. Kish put his hand on my shoulder. I put my hand on his. "Sorry 'bout the hissy fit." I said. "Oh that's ok! Insult Masaya all you want!" said Kish happily. "I heard that!" yelled Ichigo. I rolled my eyes. "See you two later!" she said and ran down the stairs. I heard the front door shut. "Now what?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"What ever you want kitty cat!" he said_. Whoa, whoa, whoa, did he just call me kitty cat? I'm in heaven!_ I thought to myself. "Out of all this time, I just noticed you were still wearing my chocker and ring I gave you." said Kish. "Oh yeah. I never take them off unless I'm taking a bath or shower." I told him. He smiled. "Well at least you still appreciate them." he said.

Then Yuki came flying in and slammed into my chest. "Whoa! What's the matter Yuki?" I asked. Masha flew in. "Tweet!" he sang and charged at Yuki. Kish caught Masha by the tail. "Hold on there little guy, you can't eat him. That's Yuki, Kat's pet." He said. "Tweet?" chirped Masha surprised by Kish's remark. "Look Masha, you can eat all the other parasite aliens you want, but not Yuki." I said holding Yuki. "You hungry Masha?" asked Kish. "TWEET! TWEET!" sang Masha, nodding vigorously.

"Ok then, eat these," said Kish and 2 parasite aliens appeared in each of his hands. Masha lunged at them, and ate them. "Now Masha, Ichigo left, so you'll have to find her." I said. "Tweet!" said Masha. I opened the window and Masha flew out. "Ahh. Good to be rid of him huh?" I asked. Yuki buzzed to answer me. "Yeah, that annoying fuzz ball. Now what were we doing again? Deciding on what to do right?" he asked. I nodded. "I know, we could watch Pirates of the Caribbean. I brought the DVD with me!" I said. "Common you two." I said and Kish and Yuki followed me down stairs to the family room.

I put the DVD into the player and turned the TV on. I went to the menu and pressed 'play movie'. I fell into the couch. We watched it. Every now and then I'd scooted closer to Kish. Then eventually I was lying against him. He put his arm around my shoulder. Yuki flew on top of my head and watched.

* * *

Isn't this cute! I couldn't help but make Kish and Kat closer to each other! And I wish I could have Yuki for a pet! He's such and adorable parasite alien! I hope you like this chapter! Also I made up the name Masiami! I was going to call him Kyo, but having the names Yuki and Kyo in the same story would be too much like Fruits Basket. Please review! And I've gotten 10 reviews! I will right a review page soon! The next story will have ZahkuroXPie, just like you said spider fairy! R & R puh-leeze! 


	7. More Reviews!

Reviews reviews and more reviews! I say! Here's more reviews I gotstess from uber nice peoples!

* * *

Spider fairy: i am no artochokie! but i like your story and thankx for the fluff or when you do the fluff 

**ME:** ok thanks! And I shall in chappie 6!

Ame-Tsuki: I think it's so cute! Your really good! .- I love kish too. I like kish and Ryou. I don't see the big deal with masaya and all... I rather think Ichigo is lucky to have someone like Kish wanting to hang around her all the time. Write more!

**Me**: thanx I appericate your niceness! And I agree I mean what w/ stupid Masaya? 'cause it's always _Masaya_ this and_ Masaya _that!

inuyasha luver: hm this is weird...but good.

**Me**: thanx! I know I'm weird! I'm obsessed with a 2-demesional character ( in my case It's Kish! (( huggles Kish plushie)) )

ssonic thehedgehog and tails the fox: nice story i really liked it

**Me**: thanx your review was nice and simple!

animeluver411: plz plz plz plz! update soon! i luved it very much! suspense is killing me!

**Me:** ok! Just pleeze don't die! I need a good fan like you!

spider fairy: i had a good halloween but i ate all my candy and threw up, but i felt better but my mom made me stay home and i went to sports plus!

**Me**: umm, EWW! I'm completely grossified when people puke! Please keep the yuck ness to a minimum!

Flaming Bananas of Doom: I loved this chapter! It was awsome! Kish is the total HOTTIE in it! Also thanks for the nice review! Okay I gotta go hug my Kish plushie!

**Me**: happy you like it!

Flaming Bananas of Doom: KISH! KISH! KISH I'll save you from Mangalover2309! Just come to my house, you know the address! Oh ya, good chappie! I WUV Pirates too!

**Me:** Please tell Kish I'm sorry that I treated him psycholy ((hey I made a new word! Add it to your dictionaries everyone!)) I'm sorry Kish waaaah! Yo ho yo ho a pirates life 4 me…!

Flaming Bananas of Doom: THANK YOU! I like my username/penname too! Hey, I loved your story so much I keep my sister updated on it. Ryoulover367 And thanks for the club membership! I LOVE KISH!

**ME**: Your welcome! Any other takers on the Kish Obsesive club? Going once going twice! Please join today and you'll get a free Kish plushie, or if you already have one an 'I love Kish' poster! join now! ((gives flaming bananas of doom an ' I love Kish' poster because she's in the club along with a Kish plushie for being my 1st member))

Flaming Bananas of Doom: Whatta ca-winkie-dink I'm sick too! Yeah Me and Kish are sick buddies! Loved it PLEASE MORE! Kish I knew you would make it to my house!

**Me**: well actually Flaming Bananas of Doom I wrote the 5th chappie because I actually have a cold. Can I join your I hava cold club ((If you have one that is))

Kaya342 : Hi there I'm back thankee so much for the plushie cuddles with plushie and for the dedication it is a good story and now the ultimate question does "up close and personal with my algebra book" mean you'll be doing my homework for the rest of eternity or that there'll be several bump's on poor kishy's head lol. guess i'll have to wait and find out please update soon thankee

Kaya342

**Me**: Kaya342! Glad to see you! I haven't heard from you since you gave me my first nice review so here! And tonight's Oscar goes to… ((drum roll)) Kaya342 for giving an outstanding review to mangalover2309! ((Hollywood music plays as Kaya342 gets Oscar award)) ((and applause)) and I'm glad you like your plushie! Oh and to answer your question I had recently asked Ichigo and she told me that if Kish would do anything to annoy her he would end up with lumps on his head, but she did like the homework idea. ((she'd most likly make Pie do the homework 4 all eternity beacause he's the smart one, no offense to kish though))

* * *

Feel free all to review! I'm setting the goal for at least **_20_** more reviews until the next review page:) please review! also i have put stuff on my profile page! please take a look at it! 


	8. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! Hope you liked the last chappie! This is chappie 6! And 17 reviews to go until the next review page! Teehee! I also have Yuki with me. Isn't he cute?

Yuki: buzzzzzz

Me: Kish taught me how to under stand Yuki! Thanx Kish! Yuki says on with the story and please review!

**WARNING, EXTRA HELPING OF FLUFF BETWEEN KISH AND KAT, NOT LEMONY-NESS BUT IN-THE-SAME-BED-NESS. THANKYOU FOR YOUR UNDER STANDING. READER DISCREATION IS ADVISED ((sorry that's always on TV so I couldn't help but put that in, media these days, teehee!)) There is also some fluff between Pie and Zakuro.**

_Thank you, The Writer._

_Disclaimer_

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way, because all the names and characters from it belong to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida! ((But if I did own Tokyo Mew Mew I would incorporate me as Kish's bride. (DUH!) Ichigo and other Mew Mews would be our maids, Masaya's head would be placed over our fire place and Ryou and Keiichiro would be our butlers! What a life huh? ))

_Claimer_

The only person I own is Kat! She's all my character and if you steal her, off with your head! ((Yuki is sorts of mine, well his name is any way but the parasites alien himself belongs to the authoresses of Tokyo Mew Mew))

* * *

After the movie the three of us went upstairs to Kish's room again. "Now I get why you were laughing when I took you to that island right?" asked Kish. "Yup, I was hoping you wouldn't get drunk or anything!" I laughed. "Did you like it Kish?" I asked him. "Yes, I should tell my people when I return about this new sort of entertainment." he said happily. I flopped down on the bed again. I looked at the clock, it said 5:00 pm. "shouldn't Ichigo be back by now? Because most movies are only about 2 hours to 3 hours long." I said. "Maybe they went to get ice cream or something." said Kish. "Hmm, good point. But you never know with those two." I commented.

Back at the ship, Zakuro opened the door to Pie's room a crack to see if he was sleeping. "I'm not asleep, a-a-achooo!" said Pie, and then sneezed all over his bed. Zakuro walked over and sat on the side of the bed. Pie just stared at her. Until now he hadn't realized how gorgeous looking she was. "So. Umm… why are you taking care of me? We're supposed to be worst enemies, foes, nemeses, arch rivals." he asked, breaking the silence. "Well there isn't much to do. And that bratty acquaintance of yours is driving me crazy with all his stupid questions. All young ones are so... so inferior if you ask Me." said Zakuro. "Yeah, I a-a-achoo!" he sneezed. "I am inclined to agree." Pie finally made out.

"Plus, you're more quite and gentle than stupid Tart." she said. Pie smiled. "I do believe that's a compliment thank you." said Pie. "Well don't believe I'm enjoying this stay. I'm just doing it so we can go back to normal." said Zakuro, crossing her arms. "Well, I've spent enough time with you, I might catch your nerdy-ness." said Zakuro and a smile crept up her face. Pie sighed. "Well, be off with you then, a-a-aaachooo!" Pie sneezed. Zakuro walked out. Then Tart teleported into the room. "Looks like you have a girl, Pie." snickered Tart.

"I do not Tart! And even if she was mine, at least she doesn't call me Tar-tar, and attacks me with bear hugs!" laughed Pie. Tart grumbled and crossed his arms_. That got him_, thought Pie smiling to himself. "Well then I'm leaving, you know that I could beat you up being in this state, but I'll let you off easy." announced Tart and teleported out. "Highly doubt that, your IQ isn't much higher than a 5-year-old human" said Pie to himself. He sunk farther in bed and fell asleep again.

About an hour later he woke up to something that smelt wonderful. He sat up, and his head began to throb. "Ugh," said Pie clutching his head. "I made you something, called suchi-sachi in your language. Tart said it's your favorite." announce Zakuro getting up out of the chair she was in and put the tray on a night table. ((FYI it's pronounced sue-chee-sah-chee)). Pie slowly sat up and took the tray; he began eating the good smelling blue, gooish like bread.

Zakuro flinched. What ever suchi-sachi was, it looked disgusting, and smelled foul, to her it smelled that way but not to Pie. "How is that even edible?" asked Zakuro trying not to hold her nose, and not to vomit at the same time. Pie finished the blue substance and sat up. "What do you mean, 'how is it edible?'. Everything is edible, you just have to make sure it won't harm you if you ingest it and that it tastes good." answered Pie. Zakuro took the tray to what appeared to be a kitchen that had a small circular table, and some cabinetry. She put the tray on the counter. Then she walked back to Pie's room.

"So, what do you wanna do?" asked Zakuro. "I can't really do anything if you haven't noticed." stated Pie. "Well then I'll ask Tart to get some things from Ichigo for Me." said Zakuro. She found a paper like object and picked up something that could act like a writing utensil and made a list for Ichigo. Then she walked out and found Tart. "Tart, can you give this to Ichigo?" asked Zakuro, handing Tart the list. Tart looked at it, very confused by what it said.

He turned it upside-down, then sideways trying to make out the writing. "Man you humans have a complicated way of writing." He said. "I said 'take it to Ichigo', not 'translate it for me'." She said immpacently. "Fine!" whined Tart and teleported.

Back on Earth, Tart teleported to Ichigo's house. The only reason why he knew how to get there was because he had been sent on many missions to retrieve Kish, and make sure he wasn't doing anything nasty with Ichigo. He continued looking at the list, then rang the door bell. Ichigo answered. "AHH! What do you want twerp!" shouted Ichigo, looking down on the little alien. "Look Hag, Pie's sick and your friend with purple hair is taking care of him. I don't wanna be here either so the faster you pack this list the faster I'll leave." he said.

_Hmm, Zakuro taking care of Pie? That's cute. Kat must have not only given Kish a cold, but Pie too_. _Oh, I better warn Kish and Kat to hide! Maybe Tart is lying and is looking for the two of them!_, she thought to herself. "Stay here I'll be back soon." She said snatching the list and ran upstairs. "Kat, Kish hide in the closet of my parents' room! Tart is here!" she whispered to us.

Kish and I looked at each other then ran toward where Ichigo was pointing and we hid in the closet. "Well this is fun." I said sarcastically. "What the heck is he here for? It's been enjoyable with out that runt." said Kish. I peeked out a crack in the door. Ichigo had a list and was running frantically through out the top floor. "Apparently she's packing some sort of list." I whispered. "I wonder why?" asked Kish.

Ichigo ran frantically trying not to waste any time. She packed a pillow and blanket, a deck of cards, a hair brush, shampoo and conditioner, sleeping bag, night clothes ((she took some of her moms because Zakuro was pretty tall)) and some other things. She put them all in a mesh bag and ran back down stairs. "Alright here twerp! Now get lost!" she yelled and slammed the door in his face. "Some help she was!" said Tart to himself and teleported back to the ship.

"Okay you guys can come out of the closet." said Ichigo. Kish and I walked out. "What was that all about?" asked Kish. "Tart said that Pie has a cold and Zakuro is taking care of him." answered Ichigo. "At least I'm not the _only_ one who's suffered from a sick alien." I said eyeing Kish. "Hey! Well it was your fault in the first place because you gave it to me!" said Kish. I rolled my eyes. "At lest Pie is getting what he deserves." I said. Yuki flew over to me. I gave him a pat. "Well thank goodness he's gone." said Kish.

Back at the ship, Tart handed Zakuro the bag. "Here, that hag gave me a heck of a hard time." He said and walked into is own room. Zakuro took the bag of stuff and went to Pie's room. She set up her sleeping bag on the far side of the room in the corner. "What are you doing?" asked Pie, confused by her actions. "A cold lasts more than one day you know, so I'm staying here and making sure that you're going to get better." said Zakuro, setting up her sleeping bag.

Pie slithered back into bed and stared at the ceiling. Zakuro went over and sat on the bed. She brushed Pie's bangs away from his eyes. "You know, I never really noticed how beautiful your eyes were until now." said Pie. "Same for you." said Zakuro, blushing a little. "Well, you just rest up, and get better ok?" said Zakuro. Then Zakuro turned out the lights and crawled into her sleeping bag.

The next morning Zakuro woke up and saw Pie still sleeping. She got up and brushed her hair. Then she slowly crept to the door, careful not to wake him. She went to the kitchen and prepared Pie's breakfast. She made some other recipe that Tart told her about. She walked it into Pie's room. To her surprise Pie was awake. "Here, Tart told me another recipe that you like." She said handing him the tray. He scarffed down whatever it was, and Zakuro returned the tray to the counter once again. She returned to Pie's room. "Wanna play a game?" asked Zakuro. "Sure, if it'll save me from staring at the ceiling all day." answered Pie.

Zakuro took out her deck of cards. "Ok, we're going to play go fish. Here's how you play. We each start out with 7 cards…" Zakuro explained all the rules of go fish to Pie. "…and that's how you play." she finished. "Sounds simple enough." said Pie. Zakuro shuffled and handed out the cards. They played for hours, and twice Pie sneezed and his cards went flying. And one of those times Zakuro and Pie's hands touched because they were going for the same card. Cute couple huh? Finally they got bored of playing and Pie fell asleep.

Zakuro decided to explore the ship. She already knew what Pie's room was like, so she went into Kish's room. His room was very messy with clothes and stuff thrown all over the floor. He also had many pictures of Ichigo and Kat all over his room, nothing new to her of course. His bed was unmade and there were papers in a foreign language all over his desk area. She got bored of looking so she walked out. Then she walked over to Tart's room and knocked. The door opened, and no one answered.

She walked in. To her surprise Tart's room was in a neater shape than Kish's room. She looked around. There wasn't much to say about Tart's room. It was all gray, the same color as Kish and Pie's room. She got board of Tart's super boring room and walked out. She wondered how long was she going to be here, and if she was going to stay here would she take her relationship with Pie to a whole new level?

Back on earth I was in Kish's room looking out the window, still staring at where Tart just was minuets ago. "Hey Ichigo, you think we should go to someone else's house in case Tart saw us?" I asked. "No, we should stay here, Kat." answered Kish. "Are you saying that so you can stay with me?" asked Ichigo angrily. "No! Of course not! I was just thinking that it would be too chaotic to move again, we've only been here 7days!" said Kish defensively. "I see your point." said Ichigo.

"Ok then, we'll stay." I said. Yuki was sleeping on my pillow, I watched him sleep, and he was so cute. "Since Kish is better, should we all, uhh, have dinner together?" I asked. Ichigo and Kish stared at me. "It was only a suggestion! And we are friends aren't we? Or are there still disputes between you two?" I asked. "I think it's a good idea, what do you think?" asked Kish. Ichigo put her hand to her chin. "Alright, but only if I don't have to sit next to Kish!" hissed Ichigo. "What! I haven't been a pervert since I came here and besides I was only being perverted to Kat." He said.

Both Ichigo and I stared at him. "Well that came out the wrong way." I commented. Kish and Ichigo stared at each other, like there was some sort of evil electrical force between them. "Look you two, if you want I'll sit between you." I said breaking the silence. "alright." said Ichigo. Kish was silent. _So much for the Romeo and Juliet between them any more,_ I thought to myself. I micro waved the pizza that I had bought the other day and put it on the serving plate. Ichigo got out the plates and set them up in front of everyone's seat. Kish sat in his chair because apparently aliens don't set the table during meals. I also got everyone a glass of water.

Luckily all was quiet while we ate. Kish was the fist to finish and left his plate and walked up stairs. "Why that no good-" "I'll get it. I'm already use to cleaning up after him." I said. Ichigo sat down and continued eating. I was the last to finish and I put the dishes in the dish washer. I walked up stairs, and heard Kish and Ichigo arguing again, then I looked to see Yuki and Masha watching them fight. _Well at least the pets get along,_ I thought to myself. "Jeeze, you two would you just quite it already? I've heard enough out of you two! Just… go to your rooms and ignore each other!" I yelled at them.

"Fine!" both of them said at the same time, and stormed off to their rooms and slammed the doors. I walked to Kish's room and knocked. "If you're not Ichigo you can come in!" he called. I walked in and shut the door behind me. "What's up with all the fighting between you two?" I asked. "It's just that Ichigo's suspicious of me because I've been hanging out and being a pervert to you and not her. So she thinks I'm planning something against her, which I'm not!" said Kish angrily pacing back and forth. "Ah-ha! You admitted to being a pervert!" I laughed. Kish just rolled his eyes.

"Are you _sure_, that you're _all _better? Because you aren't acting like yourself." I said. "I'm just paranoid with Ichigo for thinking that." he answered, still pacing. "Well, uhh, I'm gonna watch TV you wanna watch?" I asked him. "Nah, I might as well get some alone time." He answered. I shrugged and walked downstairs. I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. I finally found some good shows on cartoon network. After about 2 hours after watching TV I walked upstairs to Kish's room. To my surprise Kish wasn't there. I changed into my pjs, and crawled into my sleeping bag.

At about 12:00 midnight I heard knocking on the window. I rubbed my eyes and stood up. To my surprise, it was Kish, and he was standing on something I couldn't see. I opened the window. "You want to go on a night flight?" he asked. After my eyes adjusted I stared at what he was standing on. It was a giant 5 eyed mutated bird. "Well?" he asked. He reached out his hand. I was a little reluctant but, I took his hand.

He sat down and I sat down in front of him. I was between him and the reigns of the bird. He pulled on the reigns and the bird took off. It was amazing, it felt like I was parasailing, or on a roller coaster with no tracks. I was actually flying! He zigzagged in between the buildings. I couldn't help but laugh with joy. I saw our reflection in the windows, and all the cars below us. Then he pulled on the reigns again and the bird flew up higher into the air. Then I saw the city with all the lights, it was amazing, like looking at one of those birds' eye photos of it but it was real! I stared at the magnificent view. The wind was blowing my hair, and my face. It was a wonderful feeling.

Then he flew us to the roof of he nearest sky scraper and landed there. He stepped of and took m hand. I hopped down also. We sat on the roof and glanced at the view again. "Wow… this… it's like a dream come true. I… I don't know what to say, Kish." I whispered and leaned against him. "All I want… is for you to be happy." He whispered back and put his arm around me. I looked at him and sighed. This was just too romantic for words. "I… I love you Kish. I don't ever want you to leave." I whispered to him. "I love you too Kat. I want to be with you always, no matter what." He answered me.

He kissed me. I thought I would scream for joy. _This is just too perfect for me. Try to beat this stupid Masaya,_ I thought to myself, chuckling a little. He helped me back up onto the gigantic beast. "You wanna drive?" he asked me. "M-m-me? I... I'd love to!" I squealed. I sat in front of him again and he explained how to steer. I pulled onto the reigns and we took off. _This is easy, it's just like horse back riding, but it's an umm... what the heck is it?_ I thought. I steered around buildings and skyscrapers. It was fun! Then I gave Kish the reigns and he went back to Ichigo's neighborhood. We flew around a little longer.

While the two of us were having the time of our lives, Ichigo was watching us fly around. She sighed_. I wish I could have that kind off fun with Masaya_, she thought to herself. She continued to look out her window at the two of us. She began to regret her being mean to Kish. If she was nice, she might have been able to fly, or have a joy ride around the city. Then she saw the bird coming for the house. She ran and hid behind the wall so she wouldn't be seen by the window. She heard the window open and my giggling.

"Oh thank you so much Kish. I… don't know how to thank you." I told him and hugged him in the moonlight. "All I ask is that you be happy," he said again. He tucked me into my sleeping bag, and gave me a good night kiss. "Good night my princess. This'll be our little secret, ok?" He whispered and let the bird go back to normal and the parasite alien flew away. I fell asleep, still excited from our joy ride. He walked into Ichigo's room.

Upon hearing his foot steps Ichigo jumped into her bed and pretended to be asleep. "Ichigo, even though you might not hear me, I'm sorry, for all I've done to bug you." He said and walked back to his room. Ichigo began to feel guilty, for all those times. Kish was there for her. And she knew that. But now, he was with… someone else. "I'm sorry." she whispered. Kish, being halfway down the hall, heard the remark and smiled to himself. He crawled into his own bed and stared at the ceiling before falling asleep.

The next morning was better. There was no arguing between the two of them. They both ate their breakfast in silence. I looked at Ichigo, then Kish, then Ichigo again. "What happened to you two? You sign a peace treaty while I was sleeping or something?" I asked. "No, we just, gave up on the fighting because it made you angry." said Ichigo. "And you're our friend. We want you to be happy." said Kish happily. "Aww, you guys put away your differences for me? You guys are so nice!" I said hugging them both.

"Now you guys will promise you won't fight anymore?" I asked them. "yes." both of them said at the same time. "Good!" I said. _Well at least that's over,_ I thought to myself. Then we went back upstairs. I laid on the bed. Yuki flew over to me, and I began petting him. Kish began petting him too. "Now I see why you like him so much." said Kish. I let Yuki fly over to Kish and land on his head. I giggled. "I guess he likes you too Kish." I laughed. Yuki began buzzing again.

"What'd he say this time?" I asked him. "He says that I'm not as bad as he thought." said Kish. "Oh Yuki," I laughed. Then I patted Yuki. "So I'm guessing he's no longer _my_ pet but he's _ours_ now right?" I asked. "Perhaps. Because I never really took the time to get to know one of my own parasite aliens." He said and continued to stroke Yuki. Yuki flew from Kish's head and pulled on my shirt with his tentacles towards Kish. "Jeeze Yuki! What are you trying to do!" I questioned the little parasite alien and reclaimed my shirt.

He tried to do the same thing to Kish, he pulled Kish's shirt toward me. Then Yuki buzzed. "I think Yuki has got the right idea." said Kish slyly. Kish wrapped his arms around me. I squeaked, but then hugged him back. Yuki buzzed contently and flew onto the bed. "You know Yuki you'd make a great Cupid!" I laughed. "Who's Cupid?" asked Kish. "Oh, Cupid is just this legend that he's the one who's responsible for all the romance between all people. But he doesn't exist though." I told him. "Well if you asked me, he's doing a pretty good job for us." he said and hugged me tighter. "Oh Kish, you're so perfect!" I squealed. I gave Kish a kiss.

So we basically just laid on the bed, adoring and hugging each other. It was fun, and Yuki was the referee and made sure we didn't go over board. I was happy Yuki was even paying attention us. "Kish, do you umm, well uhh… think that… uhh for tonight, since I'm in a good mood and all... can I, errmm… sleep with you?" I asked. It took me forever to spit it out. I was so angry at myself for sounding like I was getting electrocuted between sentences. "Well I wouldn't mind that a bit!" Kish said happily.

"Great, but promise me one thing if you even try adjusting your pants, or touch below my waist I promise I will beat the crud out of you!" I told him. "Anything for you kitten." He said holding me. "ok." I relaxed and just let the mood of the room set in to me. That night I got into my favorite pjs. I sat in bed. Kish sat down too. I laid own in the bed and stared at the wall

_Can I really trust him, of course I can. If I could **'** take a bath with him**'** I could at least sleep with him, once can't hurt. Can it?_ I asked myself. I shook my head and felt Kish put his arm on my side. "Comfy?" Kish asked. "yup." I answered. "Good, goodnight kitten." He said and laid down also. It took me a little while longer than normal to fall asleep.

Ichigo was still up when Kish and I fell asleep. She hugged her knees. _Should I really tell Kish, that I'm sorry? I mean it wouldn't really hurt to tell him. And he'd still like Kat better than me. But what if he begins to like me again, and Kat gets all mad at me?_, she thought to her self. She sighed. "I might as well tell him. Just for the point of it all, I don't want him to feel guilty." She told herself. She looked at the moon through her window. "Alright, I'll tell him. Kat will never figure it out."

She made up her mind and stood up. She walked out of her room and over to Kish's. "Kish?" she whispered. She opened the door a crack. Then she noticed that no one was in the sleeping bag. "What the-" she opened the door farther and gasped. Both Kat and Kish were sleeping in the bed. She was shocked. _Just turn around and walk back, you didn't see anything. It wouldn't be polite to interrupt their, uhh bonding, yeah bonding with each other,_ a small voice in her head told her.

She obeyed the voice and scurried back to her room. "Yeesh." She said to herself and quivered. _That was ermm… interesting, I'll just uhh, tell him tomorrow night, yeah tomorrow night._ She thought and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up_. Kish better of kept his word. Or else I'm going to jump off a building or drown myself,_ I thought. Kish was still asleep. _Well, actually Kat you slept with him when Pie had you on the space ship,_ A small said to me. _Well yeah! But that was because he was I thought he was dead,_ I argued. _But you saw he was breathing!_ The voice argued back. _Well he didn't like me as much then! _I growled. _Fine then._ The voice said. Don't you just hate it when you have mental fights with yourself?

I looked to see Kish sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Did you enjoy our, umm… us time?" I asked him. "Oh yes, we should do it again sometime!" said Kish happily. I hugged him. "Oh Kish. You little pervert." I laughed. "I'm not a pervert. I'm your pervert." He laughed also. I laughed harder. Yuki flew in front of us both. Then he buzzed. "He asked if we're an official couple, are we?" he asked. "Of course!" I said. "Why don't we get some breakfast?" he asked. "ok." I said and we walked downstairs.

"Morning, Ichigo." I said happily. "Morning Kat, Kish you too." said Ichigo. "What are we having for breakfast?" I asked. "I'm making pancakes." said Ichigo, flipping one over as she said so. "I'll make some also." I suggested. Kish sat down at the table and Ichigo did too. I made loads of pancakes. We even had leftovers.

I put the leftovers in a plastic bag and in the refrigerator. "Hey Kish, you think that I could go on a walk?" I asked. "I'll go with you Kat. We wouldn't want Masiami to stalk you again." said Ichigo. "ok, besides the last time you left this house was to got on that date with Masaya." I laughed.

Ichigo blushed. "Alright, I'll let you ladies go. I wouldn't mind sometime by myself anyway." said Kish. So Ichigo and I got changed and walked around the city. While we went I bought a chocolate bar for myself and Ichigo bought an ice-cream for her. We walked around a while and looked at the stores and restaurants. We walked back to Ichigo's house. I went back upstairs to Kish's room. Kish sat up from lying on the bed. "I bought you something." I told him. "Oh, what?" he asked curiously.

I took out the chocolate bar from my pocket. "Chocolate." I told him. "Oh. What's chocolate?" he asked. "It's a sweet food that most humans love. It's my favorite food." I told him. I unwrapped the chocolate bar and gave him a small square. he looked at it suspiciously and sniffed it. Then he popped it in to his mouth and ate it. "It is good! Can I have more?" he asked. I broke the chocolate bar in half and gave him more. I ate the other half. He licked his fingers. "Boy, you humans sure do have good taste." he said happily.

"I thought you would like it." I told him, and smiled. He licked his lips. "But of course, it's not as sweet as you kitten" he said slyly and tackled me into a bear hug. "Kish, Oh Kish!" I laughed at him. He nipped my ear. "EEK! Kish, you're gonna pierce my ear, if you do that too hard, with those fangs!" I squealed at him. I hugged Kish. _He's just sooo perfect_. I thought to my self gleefully. I hope he never goes away.

Back at the ship, Zakuro was looking at Pie sleep. _He's ok I guess, but I don't like-like him I only like him,_ Zakuro thought to herself. She brushed Pie's bangs away from his eyes. Zakuro was beginning to like her patient little by little. She wondered where would her relationship with Pie go?

* * *

Ta-daa! Did you like it! Kat+Kish 4ever! Please review. Oh and a little warning for the next chapter-

_**WARNING! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER KAT WILL BE SUFFERING FROM PUBERTY! NO COMMENTS PLEASE! IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO GET RID OF MY WRITER'S BLOCK I HAD! TAHNKYOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING!**_

_The Writer,_

Sorry! It really **was** the only idea I could think of! Please review!


	9. Chapter 7

Hi people! It's me! Hope u liked the last chappie! Sorry if it was gory to u peoples now on with the chapter!

_Disclaimer _

I do not own TMM in any way. It is not mine.

_Claimer _

Let me put this in a nice 3 word sentence. **Kat is mine.**

_**WARNING KAT WILL BE SUFFERING FROM PUBERTY! PLEASE, READER DISCREATION IS ADVISED! THANKYOU!**_

_The Writer,_

_

* * *

_

I woke up the next morning and got out of the sleeping bag. Kish was already up and he was petting Yuki. "Morning Kitten," said Kish happily. "Morning Kishy, what do you wanna do today?" I asked him. "I dunno, whatever you want kitten." he said. "Ok but first I have to use the bathroom." I said and walked out. I went to the bathroom. As soon as I sat down I gave a small yelp, because I saw a small red spot that was trying to dominate my underwear.

I finished going and was my hands and stomped to Ichigo's room. "Stupid puberty… God just had to make us girls with this huh? Well… why can't boys suffer a little also?" I grumbled to my self all the way to Ichigo's room. "Ichigo? Can I borrow some, uhh… pads?" I asked nervously. "You having your-" "yeah. Why else would I ask? Now where are they?" I asked. Ichigo got up and showed me that they were under the sink next to the toilet.

I thanked her and shut the door behind her. Then I put one on. I walked back to Kish's room. "What was that about?" asked Kish curiously. "None of your business." I grumbled. "Something wrong kitten?" asked Kish, he noticed the change in my mood. "Just ermm…" I couldn't think of a way to put it. "Just what?" he asked in a worried tone now. "I, ermm… how should I put this? I'm suffering, from a glitch of the human body really." I said ill-temperedly.

"WHAT? Are you in pain? Are you dying? Are you internal bleeding?" he began firing questions at me madly. I shook him. "Kish! Calm down! I'm not dieing, internal bleeding any thing." I shouted at him. He immediately shut up. "Look. I'm in this… well period that can last 4-8 days. All human girls go through this. We suddenly have mood swings and other side effects that I don't even want to go into," I told him. "What causes this?" he asked curiously.

"Think of it as, a malfunction of the human reproduction system. If I went into gory detail, you would be mentally disturbed for the rest of your god for saken life. Ok?" I asked him, still irritated from the fact that he was curious about…_ IT_.

"If you even think about bringing this up again, I will personally beat the crud out of you." I said, in an 'any sudden moves, and I'll blast your head off' tone and eyed him carefully like I was watching his every move. "o-o-ok." he stammered nervously.

"Good, now if you don't mind, I'm going to wash my face, and change." I growled at him. I took my clothes and trudged into the bathroom and slammed the door. Kish looked at Yuki. "Well, she was definitely right about the mood swings." he told him. Yuki nodded. I came out; thankfully I was in a better mood. When I walked back in Kish flinched.

"Hehe, sorry bout that. It's just umm, the mood swings. I promise I won't attack you unless you break my word." I told him, scratching my head nervously. "Ok, just ermm… promise me that." Kish said still weary that I could go from kitten to tiger in a millisecond. "I promise if you promise." I said and jumped on him. We fell onto the bed. "That's the kitten I know." He said happily and kissed me.

"Why don't we get some breakfast." I asked him. He nodded. So we went downstairs and ate the remaining left over pancakes from yesterday morning. We walked back up stairs. I flopped on the bed. Kish tried to jump on top of me but I rolled out of the way. "Nice try." I laughed at him. Then I felt sudden pain in my waist. "Erg." I grabbed my waist in pain. "Kat! Are you ok?" Kish asked in alarm. "Oh yeah. It's just that during…_ it_ …I tend to get really bad cramps that come out of no where. Just another one of those stupid side effects." I told him, still holding my abdominal area.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked for reassurance. "Look Kish, every 32 earth days or 4-5weeks I get in this state. And I've had mine several times. I can handle it. I promise nothing will happen to me. Nothing." I told him. "You really don't need to worry about me, honestly." I reassured him, the pain was slowly decreasing.

"Ok, but it's just that, I care for you kitten. And I don't want anything to happen to you." he said moving my bangs away from my eyes. "Aww… Kish. You're so nice." I said and hugged him. "Now. What should we do today?" I asked him. "Hmm… I really don't know." he replied. "We could go on a picnic, but we'd have to go to a place where no one would see us." I told him.

"I see your point. Because if some one saw a girl like you dating an alien from another galaxy that had pointy, ears, fangs, naturally green hair and wore clothes similar to a cross dresser. Well I really don't think that's a normal something you would see." He joked, counting everything off on his fingers. "Kish!" I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"I got it! But I'll take care of everything. It'll be a surprise, ok kitten?" he asked. I nodded. He teleported away. I shrugged and began to pet Yuki. "He's so nice isn't he Yuki?" I asked. Yuki nodded. I sighed_. I wonder what he's doing,_ I thought. I laid on the bed. After about two hours I saw Kish at the window, he was on another one of those birds again with a basket on his arm.

"common." He said. I opened the window and climbed on. He flew us to the city again. He found a nice park on the top of a sky scraper. He flew down. I climbed off, he did also. He took a blanket from the basket and took out a platter of fruit. "Wow!" I said. "All of it is fresh; I picked it my self, that's what took me so long." He said happily. I took an apple, and took a bite "Mmm… this is delicious." I said and began devouring the apple.

He took a couple grapes and popped them into his mouth. I took some grapes, an orange, and lastly we shared a slice of watermelon. I sat back on the blanket. "Man Kish, you really outdone yourself this time." I exclaimed to him happily. "Really? It was quite easy to pick it. And I want only the best for my cuddly kitten." he told me. I laid my head in his lap. He began stroking my hair.

"Kish? What'll happen when you have to leave? Or if Pie comes for us?" I asked him. He thought. "I really don't know about Pie, but when I leave if you want, you could come with me. On my planet have a very high rank so I get very high living." he told me. I took a flower from the yard and looked at it. It smelled good. I placed it around one of Kish's locks of hair.

"Like, what kind of high living?" I asked him, admiring my **'** work of art** '**. "Well I'm a… sort of like a military officer, or a general. So I get a mansion and nice living, rich food and stuff like that. I even get fewer taxes the most people." he exclaimed. "Oh, sounds heavenly." I said. "Also, how did you find a place like this?" I asked now noticing my surroundings.

"Actually I sort of made it. I found this and all the plant life was dead, so I used my powers. Now there twice as healthy and they'll live twice as long." He said and continued to play with my hair. "But what if someone notices us or if they own the property?" I asked him. "Well I couldn't find any sort of door or entrance from the inside of this building and I also put and extra heavy layer of rock under the dirt just incase there was a secret hatch of some sort." he told me.

"So… basically you're saying this belongs to you?" I inquired. "Yes, it does." he answered. "Then why don't we live here?" I suggested. "You know, I never really thought about it. Perhaps we could." he said. "But then again, how would we get a shelter, running water, a bed and all that stuff?" he asked me. "Ahh, never thought about that part." I said.

"Besides its fun to stay at Ichigo's house." he laughed. "Kish!" I laughed at him and tugged on both of his ears in annoyance. "Are you cheating on me?" I growled at him jokingly. "I'd never cheat on my cuddly wuddly kitten." said Kish and leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. I sat up and then laid on the grass and stared at the sky.

Kish laid down also. "The sky on Earth is so pretty. On my planet, the sky is always dull and gray." he said. Kish scooted closer to me. I did the same. He nipped my ear and I giggled. "Oh, Kish. You little troublemaker," I chuckled at him. "Ya know, if you think this is pretty, then you should see the sun set." I told him.

"The sky gets all red and the sun turns pink and orange and it's really, really pretty." I explained. "You think we could stay here and watch it?" he requested. "Well I certainly wouldn't mind spending the rest of the afternoon here. So I say yes." I said. "Ok then, its decided." he said and cuddled me. I hugged him in return.

We played and talked all day long. Finally the sun began to set. We sat side-by-side and watch the sun go from, blue to orange to red to until we could barely see. "Wow, your right. That was magnificent. It was really pretty." he said. "Yeah I agree. Let's go, Ichigo most likely thinks were making out or something being gone for this long." I joked.

Kish had to wake up his giant bird before we took off back to Ichigo's house. When we returned I went to the bathroom and changed to a new pad, and changed into my pjs. Then I walked back into Kish's room. "Can I sleep with you again?" I asked nervously. "Sure, I was about to ask you the same thing. Great minds really do think alike huh?" he said and patted the side of the bed. I got in and yawned. We said our goodnights before drifting off to sleep.

Back at the ship it had been the fifth day with Pie. He seemed a lot better, he wasn't sneezing or snuffling. He just felt sleepy and got head aches from time to time. "So how are you?" asked Zakuro. "Fine really, that head ache I had finally went away." he answered. Zakuro sat on the bed. " I was wondering, do you think hat to ermm… thank you I could give you, what you humans call…a umm kiss?" Pie asked nervously.

"Well since you've been like this and you're not sneezing allover yourself and you're no longer contagious, I guess you could." said Zakuro, using Pie's cold as an excuse. But Zakuro really wanted to give Pie a kiss. She had tried a while ago, while Pie was sleeping, but right when her lips were about to touch Pie's Tart decided that he was going to check on his fellow colleague.

At least Zakuro had the excuse of saying that she was checking Pie's temperature rather than admit her attempt at secretive romance. So Zakuro decided on waiting for the prey come to her rather than she go to the prey. And lucky for Zakuro her waiting paid off.

"Just on the cheek ok? Because if Tart sees us he'll think we're as perverted as Kish." She joked. "At least I'm not as bad as Kish; you should hear him plan on what he tries to do to Ichigo." Pie taunted. "Alright then." He said and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Zakuro began to blush, about as deep as a tomato. Pie smirked.

Zakuro never felt a true kiss before, because in all of her time she had kissed hot looking guys that she had met in France, Italy, Japan, and China, who were also modeling. But none felt like what Pie had given to her. _It's probably because he's still partially sick, or that aliens kiss differently than humans do,_ she fibbed to herself.

"Well, I'd best be on my way. I'm going to, uhh…. do… something." she said and scurried out of the room. Pie smiled to himself. _No wonder Kish gives so many of these ' kisses ' to Ichigo. They feel so nice and tender,_ Pie though to himself. Pie settled down into the bed and fell asleep soon after.

Back on earth, Kish was the first to wake up. He sat up and yawned. She looks so peaceful, he thought to himself. He stroked my hair and the got out of the bed. He stretched and said good morning to Yuki. He decided to go downstairs, just for the heck of it.

He hadn't realized that he or Kat hadn't really spent time in the downstairs. He took the time to look at Ichigo's family photos, and antiques in the rooms. He finally got board so he walked back up stairs and went into his room. He looked at me again and decided to wait until I woke up.

I finally woke up. "Finally! I was waiting for you to wake up. You humans sure do like to sleep in late." He said, looking at the clock. "Well I really like to sleep in late. Is Ichigo up yet?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Go figure, with her being part cat and all." I said and yawned. "I'll be right back I said and walked to the bathroom. After I finished going and took care of my _other_ situation I went back to Kish's room.

Kish was looking out the window. "Thanks for showing me the sunset. It was really nice." he thanked me. "Oh, you're welcome. But you were the one who gave me the picnic, so shouldn't I be thanking you?" I asked. "Nah, it was your idea. But you're welcome any way." he said.

* * *

Did you like it? Sorry bout the "suffering from puberty thingy". It was the only way to get rid of my writer's block. Next chappie comin'. SQUEE! I just love the word squee, forgive me if I randomly type it in other stories! Please review. Kat + Kish are soooooooooooo cute together! ((Huggles Kish plushie)) how could I forget? 


	10. Chapter 8

HIIIIIII! Sorry I took sooooo long, I couldn't really think of anything. Any way I hope you guys had a nice Turkey Day! ((Thanksgiving)). SQUEE! Please review!

_Disclaimer_: TMM is not mine! There I said it.

_Claimer_: Kat is mines! No take or else!

**WARNING EXTREME FLUFF BETWEEN PIE AND ZAKURO! PLEASE BE WARNED. LEMONY-NESS AND LIME POSSIBILITY, BUT WILL NOT BE DESCRIBED. ALSO PIE MIGHT BE OUT OF CHARACTER. THIS IS ONLY A SIDE EFFECT OF HIS OPSESSION WITH ZAKURO. PLEASE IGNORE OCC. NO COMPLAINING PLEASE. THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARING. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPAERATION.**

_The Writer,_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the heck is Ichigo and Zakuro! They've been gone for days without a trace! And they're slowing down business!" shouted Ryou, as he paced back and fourth at the front door of the cute pink café. "I don't know Ryou, but I hope they do come." agreed Lettuce wiping down a table. "Well it doesn't matter about Ichigo, but I just hope Zakuro is ok," acknowledged Mint, sipping some of her tea.

"I know why don't you just call them?" asked Lettuce ringing out her rag. "Good idea Lettuce," and with that Ryou went into the kitchen to use the phone. Mint rolled her eyes, "It's hard to believe he's smart enough to inject us with animal genes but isn't smart enough to remember why the phone was invented." Ryou put in Ichigo's number, and then the phone rang a couple of times.

Back at Ichigo's house the phone rang. "I'll get it." I said and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked. "ICHIGO! GET YOUR LAZY BUM DOWN HERE AT THE CAFÉ! YOU'RE SO NOT GOING TO GET YOUR RAISE EITHER! SO GET DOWN HERE NOW!" shouted Ryou. "Oh, hi Ryou. This is Kat; I believe you want Ichigo on the phone?" I laughed nervously. "Oh yeah, sorry bout that." said Ryou.

"Ichigo it's for you!" I called. Ichigo thumped down the stairs and picked up the phone. "Hello?" asked Ichigo. I could hear Ryou's yelling on the phone all the way from the kitchen. I laughed. "If I know best, that's Ryou's yelling." said Kish, fiddling with the rest of his pancakes. "Yup, well I'm thankful that I don't have to work at a café owned by some snobby rich highschooler." I answered.

"Ok bye!" said Ichigo and cleaned out her ears. "Man, Ryou sure does take the café seriously." said Ichigo. "We could hear him all the way from here." announced Kish. "Hehe, well I gotta go to the café. I completely forgot about it thanks to you two." informed Ichigo. "HEY!" Kish and I yelled at her. She ran up stairs and took a box that most likely had her café outfit, and ran out the door.

Back at the ship Tart was pacing back and fourth in his room. "Jeeze thanks that blasted Zakuro, Pie is getting side tracked from the plan, along with stupid Kish." he grumbled to himself. "Maybe Deep Blue will know what to do." he walked over to the special room just for speaking with Deep Blue.

He went into the room and knelt down. "Deep Blue, I need your help." he said. A bright light appeared in front of him. "Yes Tart, what have you come for?" a whispering voice asked. "The two comrades of mine Kish and Pie have been side tracked from our plan, Tokyo Continental Renaissance." he told the light. "And what is it that's causing this problem?" the voice asked again.

"Kish and Pie have taken a liking one of the Mew Mews and a human. Now all they're doing is hanging out with them and not obeying you or your orders to take back our planet." said Tart. "I see. Now be patient Tart, your obedience to me will be rewarded soon. I promise." The voice said and the light vanished. The young alien was happy with what he heard and walked out.

Not a lot can be said about Pie and Zakuro. The only things is that can be said about them is one, there's been a lot of lime (gory kissing/ make outs) between them, lemonyness is unknown, and two, they've been hanging out _alone_ a lot. Oh well I hate describing lime, and I might get bad reviews for doing it. So we'll just go back to Kish and Kat! Hehe!

Back on Earth Kish was thinking to himself. _I wonder why Pie hasn't found me or Kat yet. Maybe it has to do with Zakuro, hehe. Well maybe I'll go and stop by sometime, just on my own_. He decided tonight that he would go.

That night I slept with Kish again (it's become a habit, but as long as he keeps his word.). So I went to sleep, completely clueless to Kish's little investigation. As soon Kish was completely sure that I was asleep he got out of bed and teleported.

He ended up at the ship. He made sure that no one was awake and decided to peek in on Tart. Tart was sleeping soundly, dead as a doorknob. He shut the door silently and walked over to Pie's room. He couldn't help but let out a small yelp because Pie was sleeping with Zakuro.

Pie was propped up against the bed and Zakuro was sleeping on his shoulder, snuggled close against him. _Hmm… looks like I've started a trend, now the only survivor is Tart. Wonder if he'll go with Pudding after all? _he thought to himself.

He closed the door, and teleported. While Kish left the scene he failed to realize that a pair of golden eyes that were in Tart's room, had been watching ever since he left Pie's room.

That morning I woke up and Kish was next to me. I ruffled his hair. He snatched my hand and pulled me on top of him. "Kish!" I laughed at him. He opened one eye and then sat up. He put his face in my hair then let me go. "Morning Kitty." he said cheerfully. I yawned and stretched. "Yay! A week from today it's my birthday!" I sang.

"What?" asked Kish. "Birthday, the day I was born silly. You must have one also, or else you wouldn't be here!" I giggled. "Oh yeah, right." he said groggily. "I wonder, should I have a party? Or no? Hmm…" I wondered. "You celebrate the day you were born? That's silly." he said.

"Oh well, but most of the time you get free stuff! That's the best part!" I announced. "oh." he said. _Good thing she brought this up, maybe I should get her something?_ he pondered to himself. "Well I'm getting ready and then having breakfast! See you downstairs!" I said cheerfully, and scurried to the bathroom, ((and FYI no more suffering YEAH!)).

I went downstairs and scarffed down my pancakes. Then I went back up stairs and flopped onto the bed. "Hey Kish, I was wondering, do you think that, someday I could go to your planet?" I asked. "Maybe. I just wonder if it's safe to leave. I mean, if Pie and Tart_ still_ aren't hunting us." Kish said.

"I really wish they could just give up on hunting us so we could leave." I sighed. "I think that might be a possibility. Because while you sleeping like a cat I went back to the ship. Apparently they have completely forgotten about us." he said. "Really? That's great!" I said happily. "Whoa, whoa. Before you get over excited, I think I should go to them in broad daylight, just to make sure." said Kish.

"But…Kish. I don't want to loose you again! Please!" I said sadly and hugged him as though he said he was going to war. "Relax Kat. I won't get hurt. I promise that I won't get hurt or caught. I _promise_." He told me stroking my hair. "O-o-ok." I said sobbing a bit. I hugged him even tighter.

"I'll go right now, just to get it over with. Ok? And would you mind losing the killer grip?" he asked me. "Alright. J-just keep your promise." I said and let go. He nodded and teleported. I sat on the bed. Yuki came over and sat in my lap. "Hey Yuki! Hope Kish comes back. Right buddy?" I asked the little alien. He nodded and buzzed. I picked Yuki up and hugged him to my chest. "I hope you're ok Kish." I whispered.

Kish teleported to the ship. To his surprise Tart was the only one up and about. "JEEZE! Kish, where have you been all this time! We've been waiting like forever for you!" scolded the young alien. "Well JEEZE to you too! You don't have to yell so loud!" Kish shouted back. "Also if you want to talk with Pie, he's in his room with wolfy girl. But I highly suggest you don't. They're doing, ahem. How should I put this? Indescribably disturbing things in there." he said.

"Ok, then. Well I'll just break up the dream team if you don't mind." said Kish, walking over to Pie's door. "That would be nice. They've been in there for like days on end. They only come out for food." said Tart sarcastically. Kish knocked. The laughing and giggling inside stopped and a voice called "Who is it?" "Someone who's been wondering what you've been doing in there." Kish said in an imitating tone.

There was some sheet ruffling noises. "Kish you can't fool me. Come in." the voice said again. Kish opened the door and saw exactly what he saw last night. Pie was up against the bed and Zakuro was huggling Pie's arm, the sheets up to her chest. "Kisshu! Long time no see! How's you been?" asked Pie happily.

"First of all _don'_t call me by my first name, it's annoying. And second I'm fine, third why have you and Zakuro, ermm…" he broke off and pointed to both of them, one then the other. "Oh. Pay no attention the girl in the sheets none of your business. And aww, common _Kisshu_. It's such an adorable name." he laughed. "Well if that's how you want it _Piearthis_, what ever you say." Kish snickered crossing his arms. ((Pronounced **Pie-ar-this** and sorry only name I could think of.))

"Fine. You got me Kish." said Pie. "Now why are you here? You're wasting my time with my fiancée." said Pie snuggling Zakuro. "WHOA! Since when have you arranged a marriage? Have you ever bothered to check with Deep Blue!" shouted Kish throwing his arms in the air.

"Deep Blue, sheep shrew. He doesn't matter any more. He hasn't come yet so it doesn't matter and second, I haven't arranged a marriage but when we go home I shall. And also _you_ yourself haven't bothered to check with Deep Blue anyway." said Pie sarcastically. "Good point but anyway, you think we could just go home? I mean my own little Kitten wants to live with me. So you think so?" asked Kish hopefully.

"Hmm… well my favorite little wolf here, she's been wondering the same thing. So I believe that could be arranged." said Pie. "Alright. Why don't we leave in 2 days?" asked Kish. "Alright. I'll get the ship ready. Now shoo! I'm still not finished yet!" said Pie waving his hand at Kish. Kish rolled his eyes and walked out. Kish said his good byes and left.

Kish teleported home. When he came in, he found me napping on his bed, hugging Yuki who was also asleep. "Kitten. I'm here. Wake up." He said and tapped me on the shoulder. I opened one eye, then both and sat up. I stretched and yawned. "How long have you been here?" I asked. "Only 3 minuets. Any way I've been gone for an hour." he said.

"Oh. Thank goodness you kept your promise!" I said happily and gave him a hug. "I also have good news. In 2 days we leave." said Kish. "Really? That's even better! I should pack and everything. But oh, you think my parents would mind?" I asked him. Kish shrugged. "I dunno. I don't know your parents, in fact I've never really met your parents." he said.

"Good point. I might as well call them. I will right now." I said and got up, and went to the phone downstairs. I dialed my parents' number and my mom answered. "Hello?" "Hi mom! It's Kat!" I said. "Why hello Kat! How has it been with Ichigo?" my mom asked.

"OH! Great! Mom, I was umm wondering. You know that I said an alien rescued me? Well he's been living with Ichigo and I and we became really great friends. And I was sort of wondering if well… I could live with him, on his planet?" I asked her. There was nothing but silence on the other end.

"Well could I meet him, because I should meet someone if you're planning on leaving." she said. "Ok and I'm asking because he says in about 2 days he's leaving. And please don't say no! I promise I'll keep in contact with you and send you plenty of mail, and maybe even make yearly visits! Oh please mom. I wanna be with him, because… well… since he saved my life I … sort of… fell in love, with him." I said weakly.

There was another pause. "Why don't your father and I meet him? Say tomorrow? Perhaps. If he seems nice, then I'll decide. Ok? And your father might not be pleased with the news but I'll try my best to cope with him. Because I know how it is to love someone and want to be with them." She said quietly.

"Ok, tomorrow at 10:00 am. Then?" I asked "Yes 10:00 it is." she said. "Bye" I said. "Bye sweetie I love you." She answered and hung up. I hung up also. I walked up stairs and fell on the bed. Kish was playing tag with Yuki, even though I have no idea how he could fly and_ not_ break anything. The Game stopped as soon as I walked in.

"So. Ermm… how'd it go?" asked Kish as he descended in front of me. "Pretty well I guess. They want to meet you before the can decide. 10:00 tomorrow." I said gloomily. "Don't worry kitten. It's not like they just said a big direct no. we'll have good luck tomorrow, I promise to be on my best behavior." he said. "It's worth a try." I said. "That's the spirit and he hugged me.

I sighed tom myself will Kish really be able to please my parents? Or will he mortify them? I was so stressed over the topic. How would things turn out?

Oohh! Suspense! You shall see in the next chapter! Duh duh duh! Any way SQUEE! And please review! I love you Kish! And thanks to all the people who gave me nice reviews.


	11. Chapter 9

Ok peoples sorry I took forever on the last chapter! My actual boifriend was my whole inspiration for the eighth and ninth chapters! Anyway for all the people that know me, if I put your names in my story you should be happy! And also people who know me PLEASE DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME ! ((if you know you-know-who))

_Disclaimer_: TMM is not mine sad but true even though since I'm such a good writer it _could've_ been my writing! Oh yeah, I don't own Star Wars either.

_Claimer:_ Kat my friends' names are mine! MINE I TELL YOU AND IF YOU STEAL ANYONE'S NAME I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND **ENIHLEATE** YOU! 

_The Writer,_

I couldn't sleep that night. No matter how much I tossed and turned I couldn't get comfy. ((FYI I'm with Kish again!)) I was so worried that Kish might do one small thing wrong and our entire life together could be ruined. After hours and hours of complete panic, I finally fell asleep… somehow.

In the morning I woke up, the clock said 9:07 am. Kish was still sleeping. I got my clothes and walked into the bathroom, still groggy about not getting enough sleep. I made pancakes, as usual. When I finished all the batter, Kish finally woke up. I gave him some pancakes. Then I brushed my hair and teeth.

After I was finally done with all my morning procedures Kish and I set off to my parents' house. Luckily the walk wasn't long. We finally got there. I rang the door bell, and my mom answered. "Oh hello Kat! Long time no see! And welcome. This must be the young man you're talking about please come in!" she said warmly.

Now me, knowing my mom, I could tell that she was surprised about Kish's appearance. I bet she was astonished that he looked so human except for teeth, hair, eyes, ears, and clothing. Apparently she was expecting something out of Star Wars. Oh I don't know, maybe she thought I would have Chewbacca as a boyfriend or something else.

Anyway we all went into the living room. She sat in a nice reclining chair and Kish and I shared the sofa. "Forgive me, Mrs. Momeechi, I haven't introduced myself, I am Kish. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said and shook her hand. "My, you have such manners for a foreigner." My mom said. "Why thank you. I can also see where Kat gets her good looks" said Kish in return. My mom blushed.

"Kat why don't I get your father?" she said and got up. While she was gone I was astounded at Kish's manners. "Kish! How in the world did you get those fine manners?" I whispered. "To tell you the truth I'm actually trying to act like a Masaya sort of person all nice and polite." he whispered back. "Oh. Never thought of that." I told him.

About a couple minuets later my dad walked in along with my mom. "Why Mr. Momeechi! What a pleasure it is to meet you. Kat has told me what a fine father you are." he said and shook my father's hand also. Before my dad could protest, my mom said "See honey, what a polite young man! Don't you agree?".

My dad adjusted his glasses and marched up to Kish. He looked Kish strait in the eye, and then circled Kish several times, investigating all he could about the green haired boy. "Why are you dressed like this?" he asked intently. "It's the native clothing of my people sir, why do you ask?" asked Kish, trying not to sound nervous. My dad continued to investigate Kish. "Did you dye your hair?" he asked again. "No sir, this is my natural hair color, same goes for my eyes, no contacts." he answered.

My dad finally backed away from Kish and adjusted his glasses again. "Well I suppose that you could keep my daughter, but no dirty business, you got that son?" he asked. "Yes sir and it's a great honor to live with your daughter sir." Kish said and bowed to my dad. "Oh thank you mom, dad, you two are the best!" I said and hugged them both.

"Oh you're welcome sweetie!" said my mom. My dad was still not completely agreed. "You know Mr. Momeechi, I can give you some addresses and information so you can communicate with us. You can also mail us." said Kish, trying to make my father feel re-assured. "Hmm… alright before you leave give it to me." he said.

"Now I've got to go. I have a conference call in 4.5 minuets." he said and walked back up stairs to his office. "Alright I'll pack some stuff here and then I'll get the rest of the stuff at Ichigo's house." I said. "I'll come with you" said Kish and he walked up to my room.

It's been such a long time since I've been in my room. But every thing was just as I'd left it, except dustier. I packed some clothes, my two favorite blankets that I always sleep with, my photo album and year books, my cat squishy pillow, my Pirates of the Caribbean poster, and I got a huge luggage bag from under my bed. I packed a bunch of other things too.

Kish teleported us back to Ichigo's and I added all the stuff to my bag. "Alright I'm all packed now, I have to call all my friends to come to come and celebrate our leaving. Let's see there's Laura, Casey, Carly and Julia, Kate S., Kate T., Emily, Elizabeth, Denise, Rotem and Nufar and Jonathan." I said counting them off on my fingers only to realize I needed more fingers.

"Who's Jonathan?" asked Kish curiously because that was the only male name on my list. "Oh, before I met you I was crushing on Jonathan. It's a long story. But anyway, I just want to tell him I'm sorry and that I still love him. And don't worry Kish, I'm not cheating on you." I answered. "Oh." said Kish.

So I called all my girl friends, and invited them to Ichigo's, with Ichigo's permission of course. I also invited the Mews to come over as well. So I told them the news and showed them Kish, and most of them were all swooning over Kish though. After the party I asked Kish to teleport me to Jonathan's address.

So he did and I climbed the tree next to his window and knocked, he jumped when he saw me at the window. He let me in. "so, umm… what are you doing here?" he asked. "I… I'm sorry Jonathan. I'm sorry that I left you, but you see I fell in love with this other guy and, the reason I came is because I'm moving away to live with him." I said. He looked astonished.

"Oh Jonathan, I… I…I'm sorry! I just want you to know that, even though I won't be with you, I … love you!" I cried and hugged him. He was taken aback by me but hugged me too. "I also think I should leave you with this." I said and kissed him on the cheek. Then we heard a "Kat! What's taking you so long!"

"Oh that's him?" he asked sadly. I nodded, my face stained with tears. "I… I've got to go." I said and walked back over to the window. I began putting my leg onto the tree branch when "Wait! Kat I…" Jonathan said and ran over to me. Before I could say anything he kissed me. And unfortunately Kish just happened to be looking at the window at this moment.

"Mmm!" I said. "Kat!" Kish shouted. He hovered over to the window and sat on a branch. As soon as I turned around I saw a very agitated Kish sitting in front of me. "Kish!" I said nervously. "Common Kat let's go." he said furiously. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me into his lap. "It's was nice meeting you now_ we_ got to go." Kish said quietly to Jonathan. Then he teleported. The last thing I remembered the astonished look on Jonathan's face.

"I can't believe you Kat! How could you! I thought… I thought…" he broke off and glared at me. "Kish. It's not what you think. It's… it's just that I'm never going to see him again and well… I just wanted him to know how I feel. But I still love you." I said gloomily. "You still love me though, right?" I asked him. "Yeah. I still do." he said.

"I'm sorry anyway though. Please forgive me." I said and bowed my head. Kish sat next to me and whispered into my ear "I'll always love you Kitten." Then we got ready for bed and went to sleep. Kish and I could hardly sleep because tomorrow's the day we leave to live together. We most likely stayed up talking until 1:00 am in the morning.

The next day I woke up and Kish was already up. "Morning Kitty! Today's the big day!" he said happily. I yawned and got dressed. "Oh yeah kitty two things. One is that I gave your dad the info like he asked and two Pie said to meet him in the park." he said.

So after breakfast and morning routines we set off for the park. When we got there all my friends and family and cousins were there. I gave everyone a hug and said good bye and Kish shook everyone's hand. Finally at about 11:00 the ship came into the park.

The wind blew everyone's hair and clothes. Finally the ship landed and a platform came out from the bottom. Pie came out in his normal cloths and signaled us to come with him. I waved my final good byes and walked into the ship. By now every one was crying. Kish and I walked hand in hand onto the ship. Then the door closed.

"You'll be with me Kitten. Follow me to my room." he said and I did as he said. We walked through many hallways all un-familiar even though I was here before. Past many computerized doors until he came to a pairs of doors also computerized, that were bigger than the ones we passed. A keyboard flipped out of the wall and Kish typed something in.

The doors slid open and a large circular, grey room was inside. In the center of the room was a king-sized circular bed. The right was a small table and near by was a sink, cabinetry and a counter top. Then to the left was a large flat screen TV, with a large leather couch in front of it.

There was also a door strait ahead of us on the other side of the room, which was a bathroom. There was also a peculiar plant in a large pot, very similar to a large venous fly trap. ((Similar to the plant in Little Shop of Horrors for those who saw it.)).

Kish noticed me staring at the oversized plant. "Oh Kat, that's Nousha. She eats anything, from garbage to metal. That's how we get rid of our garbage on the ship." he told me. ((Pronounced **Naw-shah. **Sorry if I'm sort of copying Masha's name, but I think it's a cool name)). I dragged my luggage bag over to the couch and placed it to the side. "So, now what?" I asked Kish. "Maybe you could get familiar with the ship. Just so you won't get lost." he answered.

We walked back out of the room and the doors slid shut. Kish showed me Pie and Tart's rooms, and where they were. He showed me the control room full of all sorts of switches, and pressure gages and such, very similar to a boiler room. He also showed me the pilot's room which had the main controls and where mostly people would drive the ship. Kish said that Pie had turned on the auto pilot, so there was really no need to worry about who's driving when or where.

He also showed me the herbs room which had all sorts of vegetables and fruit both recognizable and others completely foreign. There was also the gazing room; the name very much speaks for it self. The room was completely made of glass, event the floor. There were some couches spread about and the view was beautiful. There was nothing but stars. We finally walked back to our room.

"You like?" asked Kish. "Yes, I really like the gazing room. The view was so pretty, even prettier than the sunset." I told him. "Yeah. I agree." he answered. There was an odd silence between us, most likely because we didn't know what to say. "So, uhh… how long is it going to take to get to your planet?" I asked, breaking the silence. "Oh, uhh about 1 earth month. That's about how long but Pie had some really long decimal, I can't remember but that doesn't matter." he said. I sat on the bed. It was quite comfy. Kish sat down also.

"So, it's a shame that your messiah never came huh?" I asked, not knowing what else to talk about. "Yeah. It was a bummer he never came. Maybe since we're coming home with absolutely nothing they might send another party to go claim Earth. So he could wake up then." he said. "Do you have any friends back on your planet?" I asked. "Oh yeah, lots. Let's see, there's Kake, Cream, Sinnamon, and a bunch of other friends." he told me.

((since there's Pie and Tart as names don't you think there's other food names?))

"I guess since you can only remember three that means you haven't seen each other in a while?" I asked. "Yeah, we were so busy; we never even had time to send mail. I'm so happy that I'm going to see them again though." he told me. "You'd like them. I'm pretty sure of that." he told me. There was silence again.

"Why don't you mail them now? There's not really a lot to do any way." I told him. "That's a great idea! Hang on a second." he said and walked over to the TV. He began hitting all sorts of keys with weird symbols. ((I hadn't the slightest idea what each meant)). Then he turned on the screen. There was a room on the screen.

"Hello? Kake? You there?" asked Kish. Another alien walked into the room. He had a braid on the left side of his head ((similar to Frey for those who read Alice 19th)) and his hair was bright orange. He had a long sleeve shirt, dark purple, with brown cuffs. He was also wearing brown shorts and had black ribbons hovering at each of his sides. His eyes were also amber and had floppy elf ears and fangs. "Hey! Kish! Long time no see! Can't remember the last we chatted. What's up?" he asked.

"Your Japanese is coming along great Kake. I'm calling to say that we're coming back." Kish told him. "Already? Come on! You guys have been there less than an earth year!" Kake exclaimed. "Yeah I know, and Deep Blue never woke up. Bummer huh?" he asked. "Yeah. Shame, shame. We were depending on him. I was hoping to have a nice life on our old planet." Kake answered nodding slightly.

"I was also calling to say that I found a girl on Earth. She's really nice. Come here Kat." I walked over to Kish, and sat on the couch next to him. Kake whistled at me. "Wow Kish, nice choice. Please tell me you brought one for me too right?" Kake asked hopefully. "Nah, sorry. I didn't. We also have another girl on the ship. But she's Pie's. Her name is Zakuro." Kish explained. "Oh. Well, it's very nice to meet you Kat." said Kake. "It's very nice to meet you to Kake. Any friend of Kish's is a friend of mine." I said.

"Sounds like she's devoted to you Kish." said Kake jokingly. "Well of course I am! What'd you think I was a hostage? Besides I love Kish!" I said happily and hugged Kish's arm. "Yeah she really is. But don't make her have a hissy fit Kake. Trust me, human girls aren't helpless." he told him. "Well. I'm going to tell everyone that you're coming. See ya." said Kake and the screen went fuzzy. Kish turned the TV off.

"Well I guess I will like your friends." I told him. "Yeah, most of my friends joke around a little too much though. I had to go through military school before I could go on this mission. And look at me I still fool around a lot. So they're ten times worse." he explained. "Oh well, they can't be as bad as Tart, can they?" I joked. "Na. None could possibly be as immature, as Tart." he laughed.

That night we had dinner of fruit from the herbs room on the ship. It was quite good. I tried one that I didn't know and it was pretty good. Almost like a cranberry, sweet and tart at the same time. I forget what it was called though. I also got to see Nousha in action. She ate the cores and remains of our meal. I could've promised she licked her lips!

After dinner Kish and I crawled into the bed. "Good night." Said Kish and the lights went out by themselves. "goodnight." I answered and went to sleep. I thought to myself_. Well, it's going to be a month. Being cramped in a ship. I hope the ride will be enjoyable._

Do you like it? Sorry if I made my parents say yes too easily. SQUEE! And a new review page will come soon! I love Kish soooo much! And umm… read and review.


	12. Chapter 10

Hi peoples! A review page will come soon after this. I love Kish! Can't wait 4 u to read this!

_Disclaimer:_ TMM is not I repeat** not** mine. And he name Nyozeka is not mine either. Thank you that is all.

_Claimer:_ Kat is mine! Mine! Mine MUAHAHAHAA! twitches freakishly

_The Writer,

* * *

_

I woke up the next morning. Kish wasn't in the room. But when I went to the table a note was left for me. It read:

Kat,

If you wake up and I'm not here I will be back soon. Pie said my leader is waiting to talk to me (as you did with Kake.) please make me breakfast. I love you Kitten!

Your pervert,

Kish

I laughed out loud at how he ended his letter. Then I crumpled it up and fed it to Nousha. I made some pancakes. (And surprisingly the small cabinets had a couple of almost every type of thing you'd need to cook, amazing.). I set up some plates and utensils on the table and brought out the syrup. Then I sat down and put some pancakes on my plate and ate them.

When I was in the middle of eating my second pancake, the doors slid open and Kish walked in. "Hey Kitten. Breakfast?" he asked. I pointed to the stack of pancakes on the serving platter. He sat down and forked some onto his plate. Then he began eating. After I swallowed I asked "Why exactly were you gone?"

"Oh I told my boss or officer that we're coming back to my planet. He also asked how the trip was, and if we succeeded ect." he said and shoved some pancakes into his mouth. "I see." I told him and then we ate in silence. I was the first to finish and took my plate to what looked like a futuristic sink. After Kish did the same.

I went over to the bed and fell into it. "Now what? There's not much to do?" I asked and looked over at Kish who was standing next to me. "Hmm… well you think it would be ok to have an early birthday present?" he asked. I sat up. "You got something for me? Kish your so nice!" I said happily. "Well then I take that as a yes." he said. He made something teleport into his hands. It was a neatly wrapped birthday present. He walked over to the bed and sat down then he handed the package to me.

Then I slowly slipped off the ribbon and neatly opened up the wrapping paper. Then I opened the top of the box, and a small metal cat head immediately pooped out. "Meow!" it said. "Aww! Kish it's so cute." I said happily. The small robotic cat jumped out of the box and into my lap. It looked up at me with glowing green eyes. "It's an animatronic cat. It doesn't go to the bathroom or need to be fed. I also thought a friend of ours would come with us." said Kish.

Kish whistled and an oh-too-familiar parasite alien flew out of the wall and into my face. The cat jumped into Kish's lap with surprise. Yuki started buzzing madly and cuddled my face. "Oh! Yuki! I missed you!" I said happily and hugged him. Yuki turned around and looked at my birthday gift in wonder. The cat returned the glance with the same confused expression.

"Aren't you going to name it?" asked Kish, handing the cat back to me. "Oh. Thanks for reminding me! Hmm… what to name you." I thought to myself. What should an anamatronic cat be named? I thought. Then I remembered a good name. "I know! I'll name you Nyozeka. It's the name of a character in a good manga I've read." ((Pronounced Ni-oh-zee-kah. And I got the name from Alice 19th)). Nyozeka still kept its eyes on Yuki.

Yuki flew away and then stopped. Nyozeka followed Yuki. Then she got into a crouched position and jumped at Yuki. Yuki flew away. Then started flying around the room with Nyozeka close behind. Kish and I started laughing at this scene. "Nyozeka is almost as bad as Masha!" I laughed. Then Yuki perched himself on the top of the cabinets.

Nyozeka looked up at him then jumped onto the counter then on to the top of the cabinets. Yuki let out a high pitched buzz and flew as fast as he could to me. I caught Yuki and began stroking him. Yuki was shivering with fright. The cat leapt down from the cabinet and walked over to me.

She sniffed Yuki, then walked over to the couch, and started preening it self ((kind of weird though if it's made out of metal)). "It's ok Yuki, Nyozeka gave up on you." I said soothingly. Yuki looked up and saw Nyozeka cleaning her self. Then he hovered on to the bed and relaxed.

"Thanks so much Kish! You're so thoughtful!" I said happily and gave him a big hug. "I knew you would like it. And it's better than a real cat." said Kish through my killer hug. I snuggled against Kish and sighed. "You're the best Kish." I said quietly. "Of course I am!" he joked.

Just then Pie came in. "Kat. Kish. It appears we have a problem." he said in his oh-so-serious tone. "What's the problem?" asked Kish. "Follow me and come see for yourselves." Kish and I got up and followed Pie. Pie brought us past a couple of computerized doors, then to a hallway that I recognized. Kish told me Tart's room was down this way.

Then I herd a muffled sneeze come from one of the computerized doors. The doors slid open and Tart's room was in front of us. "a-A-ACHOO!" sneezed Tart. Kish and I looked at each other. "Oh boy. Not this again." I said sarcastically. "It appears that Tart has caught our cold. Since Kish and I already caught it we're immune to it. But not Tart here." he said pointing at a lump in the circular bed.

"Go away! I don't want any humans in here! ACHOO!" said the lump under the covers. "Why didn't you ask your _precious_ Zakuro to help?" I asked. "I have my reasons. Now I must make some calculations for our trip." he said and walked out. The doors slid open then shut. "Uh. I feel horrible. Can't you at least let me suffer in peace?" said the lump again. "Tart we haven't been doing any thing." I told him. "Well you being in my presence is annoying. Just go away." moaned the lump.

Kish on the other hand was about to try and strangle him to death but I grabbed him. "Kish! Let me handle this." I whispered and walked over to Tart's bed. I sat down and pulled down the covers. "For the last time go-go ACHOO!" he said and sneezed, and luckily not on me. Tart yanked the covers back over his head. I pulled the covers right below his eyes.

"Tart. We could do this the easy way or the hard way. I highly suggest the easy way but it's your choice." I told him. The pair of dulled amber eyes looked at me then hid to the safety of the covers. "I don't care. Now will you please go away?" asked the irritable alien. I sighed. "Tart I'm going to stay here and be your caretaker weather you like it or not. You have to get that." I told him. There was a loud grumble from the lump in the bed, then ACHOO!

I got up from the bed and went over to Kish who was trying to keep his temper to himself. "How can you deal with him like that?" he asked. "I baby-sit a lot. I'm used to temper tantrums. And compared to what I've seen he's nothing." I said. "Can you get me some soup, and tissues from our room?" I asked Kish. Kish nodded and teleported out of the room. I turned back to the lump in the bed. I could see it moving up and down in rhythm to the raspy breathing.

"Tart if there's anything you need, _besides me going away, and leaving you to suffer in peace,_ please tell me." I said and sat on one of the chairs in the room. Tart let another out a loud grumble. Kish teleported back into the room with what I asked for. He had a couple cans of soup and 2 boxes of tissues. "Tart you know you're either one going to suffocate being under those covers forever or two bake yourself to death." said Kish.

I pulled a side table over to the side of Tart's bed. Kish put one of the boxes there and put the other on a near by table along with the cans of soup. "I don't care. I'd rather die than be with you two." he grumbled. I snuggled Kish and gave him a quick kiss to make him forget the fact that he had a bad temper with the younger alien. And it worked.

We both sat down on a couch, placed in the same spot as Kish's room. We herd some ruffling from the bed. "What's the box for?" growled Tart. "Oh those are tissues. Here let me open them." I said and walked over. I saw a small hand slither back into the bed. I took the box and ripped it open, and took one out.

"Blow your nose in it." I said. The hand slithered back out and I placed the tissue in it. It recoiled. I heard a peculiar noise then it came back out with the crumpled tissue. I took it and the fed it to a plant similar to Nousha. The plant took it and munched it. I took the plant over to Tart's bed, and the placed it by the side table.

"Tart, when you're done with your tissue just throw it on the ground, then your plant here will devour it." I said. I walked back over to Kish and asked him to bring in a portable bed and he teleported. I walked over to Tart's bed again and sat down.

Then two dulled amber eyes peeked out from the top of the covers, along with ten small fingers. "Why are you being so nice?" asked the small alien. "Because I'm supposed to. Every one is supposed to be nice aren't they? Or have you learned different?" I teased. I tried to pat him on the head, but he shot back under the covers.

"I don't want human germs." he informed me. "Well you're already sick. Can't really get much sicker than you are, but technically you can, but I won't get into that." I said. "Well I still hate you. You destroy you're planet everyday, when other life forms like us have to live in cold dark places. We suffer food shortages, and constant death. You take your planet for granted." he mumbled then sneezed.

"Well I'm not like that. Most humans are actually trying to save the Earth. You just don't realize it. A lot of humans recycle to make new things, and there are laws that every time a tree is cut down, a seedling has to replace it. There are also laws about polluting, garbage, poaching, and a bunch of other stuff." I informed him. "Well I still hate you." he groaned. "Well that's ok. Everyone has there own opinion." I said happily.

Then Kish teleported back into the room with a queen sized cot besides him. "Here's our bed." he said happily. "Kish can you teleport me to our room? I need to get some other things." I asked him. "Surely." he said happily. I took his hand and we teleported. I walked over to my bag and took out my pjs, and my 2 favorite blankets. Then I walked back over to Kish and he teleported us back.

When we returned Tart swept the covers back over himself. I laughed to my self. Then I put the stuff on our bed and went back over to Tart. "Hey Kish can you come here a sec?" I asked. Kish came over to me. Then I put one hand on Kish's forehead and one on Tart's, ((which was barley manageable because he kept squirming trying to get my hand off.)). "Hmm… Tart also have a fever." I announced. "You don't think we should-" I cut Kish off. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" I shouted. Kish made a nervous face at me.

"Besides I have another way to bring down Tarts fever." I said calming down. It was torturous enough to give Kish a bath, even if I do like him, and Tart would be twice as bad. Not pervert wise but, complain wise. I walked into the bathroom and found a wash cloth. Then I soaked it with cold water in the sink and walked back over to Tart, who surprisingly had his head out from the covers.

"Here Tart, this might be cold, but it'll help." I said and place the washcloth over his forehead. Tart sneezed. Luckily I was out of the way. I adjusted the wash cloth on his forehead. Tart shivered. "It's cold!" he growled. "It'll help you feel better." I told him.

So I changed the towel on Tart's head when ever it got warm. He also ate 2 cans of soup. He also used lots of tissues. What a fun day huh?

"What time is it?" I asked. "About 8:30 in Earth time." Kish told me. "Tart should be going to bed then." I said. Tart slid deeper into his bed. "Why do I have to go to bed now?" Tart wined. "Because if you sleep more you'll get better, and if you get better we'll leave." I said. "Oh." Tart said quietly.

I changed into my pjs in the bathroom, and then walked out. Tart was already asleep. "Alright Kish let's go to bed." I said and crawled into bed. "Hmm. Silly that I'm sleeping with you now but when_ you_ were sick I thought it was wrong at the time. Funny huh?" I asked him. "Yeah. I was shocked that one time when you were Ichigo. I thought it was a dream come true. And it was, for a while." he told me.

"You know. I liked you ever since we met. I thought you were really cute when you 'stole' me. I wouldn't care if I was me or Ichigo; I just wanted to be with you." I said happily, and scooted closer to him. Kish smiled at me. I rolled over so my back was right against his stomach. "Kish. I love you. So much, that it's impossible to say." I whispered to him. "I know. Same here." He said and put his arm on me. I clutched it to my chest and sighed.

"So. What do you think of Tart?" asked Kish now changing the subject. Upon hearing his name Tart's eyes shot open but he remained still, listening to what we were saying. "He's not bad. He's young. He'll get better eventually. He's really not that bad. If you asked me." I told him.

Tart was surprised. All he's ever heard was that he was an annoying, brat, he's a pest, and twerp. He never heard anything that nice before. Maybe she's not as bad as he thought.

"Well why don't we go to sleep? We have a sick alien to tend to tomorrow." I told him. "Alright Kitten good night he said and relaxed. I did the same and then fell asleep. The Morning was going to be fun, tending Tart all day long, while trying not to get board to death at the same time!

* * *

Hope you like! Read and review! Review page will come out in less that a week! I like Nyozeka! ((huggles Kish plushie)) 


	13. And Yet Even More REVIEWS!

Da da da DAAAA! Review page! Here's some reviews I got over the while! Sorry I took sooooooo long to make it!

* * *

**Casey:** it was fantastic Katie! I loved it! A lot of reading...  
i didnt think you had wrote that much... anyway, grreat job!

Casey

**Me:** HIIIIII! Can't believe u readed my story! Oh "hello Emmy I am Daniel Radcliff! Hello Emmy I am Rupert Grint! Lol. ((our inside joke)) Any way thanx again for your review! Oh and "I believe in a thing called love!" LOL

**Jewel:** update soon! update! I love it!

**Me**: I already did!

**spider fairy:** ooh zakuroxpai fluff!

**Me:** I toooold you I would! I never break promises :)

**mariah & heather**: Heather: AWESOME STORY  
Mariah: Yay! I love your story, the kishXKat thing is so cool! I imagine I'm kat. laugh  
Heather: I like the ZakuroXPie thing, it's awesome...I want to be Zakuro...dreams  
Mariah: if you haven't noticed already, I'm despreately in love with kish hugs photo  
Heather: as am I with Pie. finds Pie and snuggles him  
Mariah: you rhymed!  
Heather & Mariah: Well Bye...make a new chappie SOON!

**Me**: thanx! I imagine my self as Kat also ! And I did post a new chappie.

**kaya342**: stupid request could the mood swings happen more like so angry that she slaps him then she cries in guilt like they go into overdrive or whatever if not then oh well thanx again for the plushie

**Me:** I kinda dun wanna cause I don't want Kish to get the crud beaten out of him -- . and you welcome for the plushie!

**Denice:** Sorry, I accidentally pressed submit or something. if you did get my first review, now you understand. anyhow, loved your story, but, please, don't make it so perverted next time. I still think Pie and Lettuce would make a better"couple", but , from my experiences, it's hard to talk you out of an idea. Don't take it personally. Please write more and, I WANT AN EXPLANATION for why you made Pie get a cold, isn't one sick alien enough!And why did you change your pen name. Ittook me ages to find your story. Bye. Denice nn.

**Me**: HIIIIII Denice! I only see you at school ((along with casey -)) any way I LOVE PERVERTEDNESS BECAUSE IT'S WELL PERVERTED! THIS STORY HAS TO HAVE PERVERTEDNESS IN IT CAUSE Kish IS IN IT! AND I LIKE PERVERTEDNESS! CAUSE I THINK IT'S FUNNY! Oh and**_ Pie AND Lettuce R NOT A GOOD COUPLE ONLY Lettuce AND Ryou_**! And sorry bout the name change! And an explanation is that I couldn't break my promise to spider fairy about ZakuroXPie fluff, and I didn't want Kish to be the only sick one in the story.

**Denice:** Hi it,s me again. i loved your last chapter. It,s different though. First you make Pie look bad, next thing you know, he's all over Zakuro. iwonder how lLettuce would have done, and , you made Zakuro too sensitive. I um... different. Anyway,(i hate this font) what about poor Ichigo, she's all alone(TT)  
(besides darn Masaya). She needs a bigger part. See you Monday nn. Bye. Denice

**Me**: Lettuce WOULDN'T HAVE DONE GOOD CAUSE SHE'S ONLY GOOD WITH Ryou! And Zakuro's sensitiveness is a side effect of her love 4 Pie . And WHO CARES ABOUT Ichigo! SHE'S EVIL! SHE MADE Kish ANGRY MULTIPLE TIMES AND SHE MADE HIM CRY AND SHE MADE HIM DIE!TWICE! (

**Jewel**: Update! Please! I love it!

**Me**: I did!

**Mew mew magic:** yay! i agree, Kish is the hottest guy ever! huggles plushie new chappie pleez!

Me: u made a plushie also? Or are you just sayin that? and yes**_ Kish IS HAWT!_**

**Twinzez:** Yay! love your last chappie. finally got a chance to read it. if you ask me, the parent approval was too easy. if you called your mom and told her that you wanted to move in with an alien on anothere planet, i don't think it would be that easy. Oh well love your story anyway.  
--Julia and Carly

**Me:** HIIIIIII CARLY AND JULIA! PHSYCO CACADAS UNITE! ((inside joke!)) thanks 4 your review. Sorry bout the easy yes part.

**Denice Zhu:** Hi Katy. Great story. Too much lemonyness with ... everyone. Now, how are you going to get yourself out of a predicament like this (B  
Lettuce and Pie are still better. Are you gonna pair up everyone for your story before you end it? hurry and give me an answer! Bye. nn

**Me:** HIIIIIIIII again. Also you keep spelling my name wrong. But that's ok. I might spell yours wrong too! and I did not lemon with Kish! Only lemon with Zakuro and Pie! And **Lettuce AND Ryou R BETTER!

* * *

**

I also got some reviews which I didn't answer for various reasons. Please don't ask. Anyway next chapter might take long. Can't really think of an idea. At least 20 reviewses for the next page! ((huggles Kish plushie))


	14. Chapter 11

SQUEE! Any way hoped you like the review page. Nya! And hope you peoples have a happy holidays or as I like to say: have a happy Christma-hanna-kwan-zica! And all those other holidays that I don't know about. Hope yous all gotstes lots of presents! Here is the story oh and Kish is with me again!

**Kish:** merry, uhh how do you pronounce that word?

**Me:** Christma-hanna-kwan-zica? Oh you don't have to say that, just say happy holidays. _-huggles Kish's arm-_

**Kish**: happy holidays

**Me**: hey Kish?

**Kish**: Yeah?

**Me**: do you wanna holiday gift?

**Kish**: sure why not?

**Me**: are you sure? _-grins evilly while Kish isn't looking-_

**Kish**: yes I'm sure.

**Me**: close your eyes

**Kish**: -_closes eyes-_

**Me**: CHU! _-kisses Kish on the cheek-_ MERRY HOLIDAYS! Heh heh! _-singing-_ I kissed Kish! I kissed Kish!

**Kish**_ -wipes off where I kissed him-_ if only she was Ichigo _-sigh-_

**Kish and Me**: READ!

_Disclaimer-_ I do not own TMM.

**Kish:** yeah thank goodness you don't!

**Me**: no matter how you insult me I'll always wuv you Kishy!

**Kish**: _-rolls eyes-_

**Me**: I also do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Phantom of the Opera!

_Claimer: _I only own Kat, and Yuki's name and Nousha. But that's all. Oh and I own Kake, and the other alien names that are made up.

----------------------------------

* * *

Back on earth, the remaining mews were working at the café. Ryou was putting a 'help wanted' poster over the door. Mint was crying her eyes out on account of her 'messiah and model' leaving to go with a stupid elf eared alien with a food name. Most of her tears were plopping into her tea, making it bitter. Lettuce was washing dishes keeping conversation and acting as a therapist for Pudding because she too was crying her eyes out and going on and on about how her beloved 'Tar-tar' left without her.

Ichigo was gazing out the window, deep in thought. She never had said sorry to Kish, but yet why did she even care? She had her precious Masaya, the most popular guy in her school and yet she still wasn't very happy. She wondered how she could feel sad, when she had the best thing in the world.

"Girls," said Ryou. Everyone looked up. "You're going to have to work extra hard because we're short one mew." he said in his boring tone. "Don't even remind me! Wahh!" cried Mint. Lettuce walked over to re-assure her that perhaps Zakuro might send mail. "Ryou's right girls, work extra hard, the café opens in 3 minutes." said Keiichiro happily. All the girls got the tables set up with utensils and napkins, while others got the logbook ready for anyone who had to wait for a table.

Ichigo got up from her gazing and sighed. "It's really not going to be much difference with out Zakuro. All she'd ever do is keep the customers away and scare them half to death." she said to herself. She remembered how Zakuro was only good at working the register. If she were to wait tables that's a different story.

She'd always slam the food in front of the customers, making them jump out of their seats, and glaring at some of the customers if they forgot a tip. She wasn't that much help to them any way. Ichigo got ready and set up plates.

Back on the ship, Kish and I were just waking up. I yawned and sat up. _Where am I? Oh yeah, Tart's room,_ I thought to myself. I turned and put my feet on the floor. Just as I was about to get up, a hand pulled my shoulder and pulled me on top of my bed mate. "Kish! You-you little perv!" I laughed at him. "How can you wake up with out saying good morning?" he asked and kissed me on the cheek.

"Alright then! Good morning!" I giggled. He let me go and I sat up and actually managed to get out of bed. I walked over to Tart's bed, and pulled the covers just below Tart's chin. He was sleeping soundly. I shrugged and made pancakes for Kish and I. After we finished them, Tart was sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.

"Morning." I said to him. "What smells good?" asked Tart. "Oh, pancakes. But you don't get any until you're better. For now, you get soup alright?" I asked. Tart crossed his arms and grumbled in return. Kish cut open a can and put it in a bowl, and did something, and made it hot. But I wasn't sure what. All he did was hold it and it became hot. Must be another power he has.

So Kish handed me the bowl and I added the spoon and walked it over to Tart. Tart ate it all, no complaints, miraculously. Then I took the bowl and put it in a futuristic sink. Tart sat back in his bed. "Can I at least have some alone time now?" asked Tart crossing his arms. Kish and I looked at each other. "Maybe an hour?" I asked. Kish nodded. "Alright Tart. One hour. No more no less." I said. Tart relaxed in his bed. Kish teleported us to his room.

Then I remembered that I should hang up my Pirates of the Caribbean poster and my Phantom of the Opera poster. So I took them out of my bag and hung them. Kish looked at them both. "I know Pirates of the Caribbean, because I saw it with you. But what's that other one?" he asked pointing at the Phantom of the Opera poster. "Oh, Phantom of the Opera? That's a

Broadway or a singing show. People come to see actors and actresses act and sing. Any way it's about this guy, and he's different. His face is deformed and every one treats him meanly. So he runs away, and lives in an Opera House, where people sing and act." I told him.

I continued. "So he likes the music and becomes this musical genius and writes music plays for the opera. But no one knows what he looks likes, or where he lives in the opera house so the peoples of the opera house call him the Phantom. Then one day this girl named Christine comes and she can sing pretty well. The Phantom falls in love with her and decides to give her singing lessons. But since he doesn't want her to see his face he talks to her through a heating duct." I stopped and took a breath, then continued.

"Then Christine falls in love with the Phantom. But then one day this guy named Raul shows up and it ends up that Christine knew Raul since she was very little. So she dumps Phantom and goes for Raul. So the story is mainly about how the Phantom tries to get Christine back." I told him. "It's also a movie, and a book." I also told Kish. "Wow, a lot. Sounds like a good story." he told me. "Yeah. I brought the CD to it, want to listen?" I asked him. "sure." he told me.

So I took out my boom box and Kish showed me and outlet that I could use. Then I put the CD in and turned it to number 5.

The song began- "_nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation, darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses; abandon their defenses, helpless to resist the notes I write. For I compose the music of the night. Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender. Hearing is believing, music is deceiving, hard as lightening, soft as candle light. Dare you trust the music of the night…" _We listened to the whole song.

"Did you like it?" I asked and paused the CD so it wouldn't play the next song. "Yeah. It was quite nice." He told me. "Here, I'll play my favorite song. And by the way, one that song was called Music of the Night, and two the phantom was singing." I said and switched the CD to number 10. The song was masquerade.

The song began: "_Dear Andre what a splendid party, the prologue to a bright new year. What a night, I'm impressed when one does one's best, cheers to us! A toast upon the city what a pity that the phantom can't be here! musical pause, then music starts up Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade! Masquerade! You could fool any friend who ever knew you ..." _we listened until it was over.

"That's my favorite song. Whenever I'm with friends we always sing it." I told Kish. "It was a bright song, I liked this one too. But I like the first one better." he said. "How much longer until we have to go back to Tart?" I asked him changing the subject. "Hmm, about 15 minuets I think" Kish answered. " Now what do we do?" I asked him. Kish shrugged.

Nyozeka came over to me and jumped into my lap we were sitting on the bed the whole time FYI I began petting her out of boredom. Yuki came over too. I leaned on Kish. He stroked my hair. "You know, you kind of remind me of Ichigo. Since you also are a redhead." he told me. "Is that a compliment?" I teased. "Maybe." He answered. I sighed.

"Kish what's your home like? Is it a mansion?" I asked him changing the subject again. "Yeah it is, only it's not pretty because our entire city is under ground, because above ground its very desert like. Horrid sand storms and unbearable heat. But that's not to worry about." he told me and continued to stroke my hair. "I can't wait to get off the ship." I told him. "Yeah same here," he answered.

I sighed. "you think we should go back to Tart now?" I asked. Kish shrugged. "only 5 more minutes anyway." he answered. "why don't we walk to his room rather than teleport? It most likely takes 5 minutes to walk any how." I told him. "alright." He answered. I got up from leaning on him. He did the same. We walked to the door, and it slid open.

We continued walking down random halls and past the computerized doors. Finally we got to Tart's room. the doors slid open. " I was enjoying my time alone! Why'd you come back now!" Tart grumbled, crossing his arms. "Because your time is up." growled Kish back. I sighed. More tending to do.

After about 5 days Tart was finally better so we could finally go back to our room, thank goodness. I was happy to be back in our original room. I flopped on the bed. "Ahh… home sweet home." I sighed. Then just as I said this BUZZZ! The power went out. "uh oh, what happened?" I said. It was pitch black except for where the doors were because they were stuck open and emergency lights were on.

Nyozeka decided to explore the ship herself, so she ran out of the room. "Oh no! Nyozeka Come Back!" I shouted. I began to chase after her. "Kat wait!" said Kish. Yuki followed me. "Yuki! Not you too!" yelled Kish. So I chased after Nyozeka though out the many halls in the ship. Finally I had Nyozeka trapped at a dead end. I slowly came up to her. But then a door slid open and Pie walked out.

Nyozeka ran into the room. I chased after her. "Kat hold it! That's the lab!" shouted Pie but he was two late. CRASH! I crashed into one of the chemical racks. "Kat are you ok?" asked Pie. He couldn't see any thing. Then Yuki flew in and began glowing, like a flying torch. "Thanks" said Pie. He looked around until he saw the broken class and green liquid allover the floor.

Then he saw me, I was knocked un-conscious. "Oh Dear, Kish is not going to like this. He picked me up, in the palm of his hand and looked at me. Then I woke up. "ugh, what the… HOLY COW! PIE YOU'RE LIKE A GIANT! WHAT HAPPENED?" I shouted. "Actually Kat, it's the other way around, you shrunk," he told me. Yuki hovered over to me; he was about the size of a couch.

"Yuki? You're huge!" I said. "Why don't you ride on Yuki?" I'm nervous that I'll crush you." said Pie. "ok," I said and hopped on Yuki's head. "Hey, now it's my turn to rest on your head Yuki!" I laughed. We trekked out of the lab and towards Kish's room. what will Kish say?

* * *

Sorry i took soooo long. i was making a Kish club. Go tohttp/ to see it. please review. hope you like it :)


	15. Chapter 12

HI! Did you like the last chapter? It was a cliffy! Any way I'll stop jabbering on and on so you can read but first…

_Disclaimer-_ TMM is not mine, -_sigh_- I wish I owned Kish though

_Claimer_- let's see, Kat, Yuki's name, the anamatronic cat, Nousha, and Kake are all mine. Not for the taking.

On with the story!

* * *

I rode on Yuki until we got to our room. _I hope Kish doesn't take it out on Pie, and I still haven't found Nyozeka, Oh what will I do? _I thought to myself. We got to our room and the doors slid open. "Pie what are you doing here?" asked Kish. "We have a problem. Since you're little robot ran into my lab so did Kat, and now she's well… she ended up like this after running into one of my chemical racks." he said.

Pie pointed to Yuki. "Kat!" shouted Kish he ran over to me. I stared at his gigantic face. "Are you ok?" he asked nervously. "Yeah, it's just that I'm the size of a mouse, but that's the only thing." I told him. Kish glared at Pie.

"Kish! Don't get angry at him! It's my own fault. Pie tried to warn me but I didn't listen!" I shouted as loud as I could so he could hear my tiny voice.

"I'll make an antidote as fast as I can but in the mean time, you'll have to cope with her size." he said then left. I sighed. "Now I'm never going to be able to wear these clothes again! They shrunk too." I said. "Why don't you get out of those clothes, they're all wet and green." he said. "You should also take a bath, you might shrink even more if those chemicals stay on you." he said.

"But I'll drown in the tub! And I can't change because all my clothes will be too big." I said. "Well why don't' you take a bath in one of our dinner bowls? And you could use a face cloth as a towel and another as a wrap, just until your clothes dry." he said. "Oh, alright." I said. "Here, stay on my shoulder." He said and stuck out his hand. I climbed on to it.

Then he put his hand to his shoulder and I climbed off. "Just don't hang on my ears, or shout in them." he said. "alright." I said. He got a bowl from the cabinets and then went to the bathroom. He then got 2 face clothes and put some warm water in a bowl. "I'll leave the door open a crack so I can hear if you're done," he said and walked out.

I took my dirty clothes off and went in. It was quiet nice. I rinsed my hair and body off, since the soap was the size of huge bean bag chair. Then I got out and used the first face cloth to dry myself off, and then I wrapped the second one on securely. Then I decided to wash me clothes in the mini tub as well to get all the stuff off of them. Once I was finished I called Kish.

To my surprise Kish came on the second call. He dumped the water out of the bowl and put me on his shoulder. Then he put my tiny clothes on the table to air-dry. After he put me on the table and made dinner. It was more food from the herbs room. He ripped of some extra small pieces and put them on a napkin in front of me. I ate as much as I could, which wasn't much. Then he put me on my pillow and he laid on his side of the bed.

"How long do you think I'm gonna have to stay like this?" I asked gloomily. He shrugged. "I don't know but it won't be very long because Pie is a chemical genius. He might have it by tomorrow or the next day." Kish explained. "Oh," I answered. "What am I gonna use as a blanket?" I asked. "Why don't you use your blanket that you sleep with?" he asked. "Ok. Look in my bag, it should be there." I told him.

He went over to it and found my fuzzy blanket. He brought it over to our bed and put it on me. I tucked myself in. "goodnight" said Kish. "Good night, and don't roll over." I said and then went to sleep.

Luckily Kish didn't squish me. When I woke up Kish was still asleep. I sat up and thought. _Man I hope Pie comes up with an antidote soon, I hate being small._ As I waited for Kish to wake up I stared at the ceiling. Finally Kish woke up. He turned over and looked at me. "Morning," he said and got up. Then he put his hand on the bed so I could climb on to it.

Then he put me on the table and made us breakfast, more fruit. I tried some of his fruit and vegetables. They were good, even thought I didn't eat a lot. Then about ten minuets after breakfast Pie came in. "Kish I believe I have an antidote and when I went I found your little friend here." Said Pie and put Nyozeka down. "I'm 99 sure it'll work." he said. "99? That still doesn't sound very good." I said. "Kat it's only 1" said Kish. "Yeah but still." I said unsurely.

"Just try it." said Pie and took out a small vile. He popped it open and poured a drop of it into the cap, which for me was the size of a cup. I took it and drank it. Then I began to feel weird and grew. Then all of the sudden I stopped growing. "What the? At least I'm about the size of a cat." I said. "Sorry Kat but uh… I don't speak cat." said Kish nervously.

"MEOOOOOW! (NOOO! THIS CAN'T BE!)" I cried. I ran into the bathroom and hopped onto the sink. In the mirror I saw an orange tabby cat sitting in front of me. "Mew meow. (Now I know how Ichigo feels)" I sighed. I jumped from the sink, went out of the bathroom and hopped onto my bed. "Meow! (Hi!)" said a voice. "Mew? (Huh? Who's that?)" I asked. "Mew meow meow (It's me Nyozeka. I speak cat remember?" said Nyozeka and hopped onto the bed with me.

"Mew mew (Oh hi. Well I've did always want to talk to a cat.)" I said gloomily. "Meow meow (cheer up, it's not that bad being a cat.)" said Nyozeka happily. "Meow mew (well this sure does beat being small.)" I sighed. "Well then Kish I'll see you and your kitty later, I have to make another antidote. I wonder what I did wrong?" said Pie and walked out.

Kish walked over to our bed and sat down next to Nyozeka and I. I went over to Kish and curled up in his lap. "May I pet you? 1 meow for yes 2 for no." asked Kish "meow (hey why not? Nothing can get worse now.)" I meowed. He began rubbing my back, it felt pretty good. "Purrrr (this feels good, I could sit here all day)." I purred contently.

"So, you like?" Kish asked teasingly. He continued stroking my back and behind my ears and under my chin. It felt like I was getting a professional massage. He finally stopped and got up. I hopped off his lap and then rubbed his legs and purred "purr (thanks Kish)" I purred. "If that's a thanks then your welcome." said Kish. "What should we have for dinner? Hmm, let's see." said Kish and looked in the cabinets.

"Mew meow (for some odd reason I'm in the mood for fish, even though I hate seafood." I said. But of course Kish hadn't a clue what I said. Some use. "Mew. Mew meow (Nyozeka, can you translate to Kish what I'm saying? After all you are a robot." I asked. "Mew! (Sure! That's easy!)" she answered. "mew meow? Mew mew. (Can you tell him I'm in the mood for fish? Or chicken, anything with meat he has in the cabinets)" I said. "Kish?" asked Nyozeka.

"What the? Who's that?" asked Kish looking around the room. "Hello! Down here! It's me Nyozeka! I'm translating for Kat." said Nyozeka. "Oh, scared me there for a minute Nyozeka." said Kish looking down at her. "Mew mew? (what did you want again Kat?)" Asked Nyozeka. "Mew meow (anything involving fish or meat)" I answered.

"Kish. Kat says that she's in the mood for anything involving meat or fish." said Nyozeka. "Ok. Hmmm… let's see. I have canned tuna. How's that?" asked Kish. "Mew mew (that's fine with me)" I said. "Kat says it's fine." Nyozeka said. Kish opened the can and put it in front of me. I began eating it. To my surprise it wasn't half bad. "Mew? (Want some?)" I asked. "Meow (no thanks I don't eat, remember?)" she answered.

After dinner Kish laid in bed. I hopped up on the bed then on his chest, and curled up. Kish pet behind my ears, I couldn't help but purr. "Oh Kat, what am I ever going to do with you?" he teased. I opened one eye and looked at him, then close it and relaxed. He continued stroking me.

When he stopped petting me I got up and curled up on my pillow. "Night Kat." said Kish. "Meow (night Kish)." I said and went to sleep. I wonder what will happen tomorrow?

* * *

So you like? Sorry if it kinda dragged it along I wasn't really in the mood to type. I'm sorry I took like almost half a year to add on. I'm going to make another story so I might not add on to this one for a while. (it's going to be another KatxKish story, heh heh, the two were meant for each other.) . 


	16. Chapter 13

HIIII! Sorry I haven't been on a while. I had midterms, and a science and social studies project and like a bazillion quizzes. V.V any way. I think I'll give up on my other story, no one seems to like it _(sigh)_ any way here is the story. Oh, but first…

_Disclaimer_: I'm trying to use all words that are in your mental dictionary, simple as possible. Tokyo Mew Mew characters are not mine.

_Claimer:_ Kat, Yuki's name, other random aliens that are not Kish, Pie, or Tart, and Nyozeka are all mine. That easy enough?

Good, now on with the story! _(points to the sky in a heroic position) _Nya!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I got up the next morning, Kish was still sleeping. I dug my claws into the mattress and stretched and yawned. I then curled up and relaxed on the bed, staring at the sleeping alien before me. I watched the calm, constant rise and fall of his chest. _Kish is so cute. It's the truth. Since it's already close to the end of January, should I give him something for Valentines Day? I should because he's done a lot for me. I'll think about it later though, that's not until like 3-4 weeks_. I thought to myself.

I then got up and walked over to my bed mate I rubbed my tail under his chin. He flinched a little then relaxed and opened his eyes. "Morning kitten." he said in a dazed voice. "Mew meow. (When you say 'morning kitten' you mean it)." I meowed sarcastically.

"Where's Nyozeka? I need her to translate again." asked Kish sitting up. I looked around the room until I saw Nyozeka sleeping on top of the cabinets. "Mew! (There she is!)" I said and hoped onto the counter, then onto the cabinets. I pawed at her, and her eyes glowed. Then she got up and yawned. "Meow. (Morning Kat)." she said. "Mew mew. (hi-hi! You need to fill in as Ms. Translator again)." I said happily.

"Mew. Meow. (Joyous. Let me wake up then I'll translate.)." She said sleepily. I hopped down from the cabinets on to the counter and watched Kish make breakfast for himself. "Since our almighty translator is on the lazy side this morning do you want tuna again? One meow for yes two for no." said Kish. "Meow! (Yes perty please!)"

"Alright." said Kish and got tuna from out of the cabinet. He looked up at the cabinets, Nyozeka was still sleeping. Then he winked at me and slammed the cabinet door, making the sleeping robot on top jump a foot in the air, inches from the ceiling. "I'm awake! I'm awake!" shouted Nyozeka in human. "Good because I need you." said Kish sarcastically and began opening a can of tuna.

"Alright sorry! Sorry!" said Nyozeka and hopped down from the cabinets. I hopped down from the counter and began rubbing Kish's legs. "Meow. (Nice job. You should be on wake up duty.)" I said. "I can hear what you're saying." said Nyozeka impatiently.

Kish looked at me slyly and then put the tuna down in front of me. I ate it vigorously and the finished before Kish finished his own breakfast. When he finished he walked over to the couch and sat down. I walked over to him and sat in his lap, and as if by instinct he began petting me. "You know if Ichigo were in this stage she'd never let me do this." he explained. I grew angry at her name.

"Mew meow mew-mew. (That loser, she doesn't deserve you Kish, that's a fact. She only belongs with her cruddy 'masaya-baka')." I mewed angrily. "Mew meow. (Sorry Kat, you want me to translate?)" asked Nyozeka. "Meow meow. (nah a little to harsh for him to hear.)" I said and enjoyed another one of Kish's 'professional massages'.

After about 20 minutes, the doors slid open and Pie came in. "I have it. I think I finally have the antidote." said Pie. "Mew hiiissss! (Are you **sure **that's an antidote? Or another transformodote? A.k.a. a failure?)." I growled. "Sorry what was that?" asked Pie. "Kat doesn't trust you about that 'antidote'." Nyozeka translated. "Well I'm very sure of it this time." He said.

"HIIIIIISSSSSSS! (If I turn into a guinea pig it's all your fault! And I'll destroy your furniture and wardrobe with my teeth of doom. Not to mention use your room as my toilet.)" I threatened. Nyozeka snorted. Pie glared at me, I returned the gazed back the same way.

"You know, you _do_ look better as a cat. I _could_ leave you like that, since you aren't thankful for all my hard work." He said. "**HHIIIISSS!** (YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU NO GOOD MEANIE BUTT! IF I WEREN'T CHRISTIAN I'D SPIT OUT EVERY CURESE THAT EVER EXISTED!)" I hissed at the top of my lungs.

"Hmp, well I'll give it to you anyway." He said and handed Kish the vile. Kish then popped it open and was about to give it to me. "Meow! Mew meow! (Hey wait, if I go back human, then I'll be completely naked! Can I drink it in the bathroom?)." I asked.

"Allow me to translate. Kat says that if she drinks it now, she'll be human, but she'll be completely with out clothes." said Nyozeka. "That's a very good point. Here, I'll pour it in a bowl and place it in the bathroom, then I'll shut the door." said Kish and he did just so. I ran into the bathroom. Kish put the bowl open and shut the door_. I really hope Pie didn't screw up this time, here it goes._ I thought and began lapping up the purple substance.

I began to grow. All the way until I reached my normal height_. Yeah it worked!_ My guess about being cloth less was right so I snagged a towel and wrapped it around and tucked it in. I stepped out of the bathroom in my towel. "Kish it worked!" I said happily. The two aliens stared at me. "What? You_ can_ understand me right?" I said and looked at my feet and my hands. Normal. "I_ am_ human right?" I asked nervously. Kish answered, while Pie still had a weird expression on his face. "You are human, but you might want to check your ears, and your backside."

I felt where my ears should be but they weren't there! Then I patted my head and felt a huge fuzzy lump on my head, and another! Then I looked at my back and saw an orange tail coming out the back of my towel! "AAHH!" I screamed and ran into the bathroom. I stared at myself. I was normal, but I still had some of my cat parts. I had two bright orange ears sticking out of my head, and my anxiety made my tail swish back and fourth.

I walked out of the bathroom, my ears, were drooping and my tail dragged. I was upset. Kish noticed my gloomy face. "Aww… cheer up kitten, at least you're about eye level with me and I can speak to you again." He said trying to make me feel better. Tears began to trickle down my face. The next thing I knew I had my entire face stuck against Kish's chest. Pie looked at us both, then teleported with out a word. Kish walked us over to the couch and sat down. I sat down also and stretched out my legs and leaned against him.

Kish scratched behind my ears, and I purred. I didn't know how I did it, but I kind of did. Kish chuckled a little, and then continued to stroke me. We stayed like that for a while; then I got up and changed into a night dress, since I can't stay in a towel forever. Luckily, my tail was just above my behind; so it didn't interfere with my underpants.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Well . . . what do you think? I've actually always wanted to be a cat or have cat ears and a tail! Any one else agree? Any way review please! sorry bout like taking years to add on !


	17. Chapter 14

Ok peoplez listen up! blows random whistle I'm not going to be able to add on for like a LOOOOOONG time ok. I'm very sorry but it's all my school's fault. Because I have MILLIONS of stuffs to deal with like tests, quizzes, instrument, love lifeYES! I do like someone, and he likes me eyes turn to hearts and for the people who know me the guy I like is in chapter uhh… 9 his last initial is R and I nicknamed him Jchan. If you figure out who it is **DON'T MAKE FUN O' ME FOR LIKING HIM**!And standardized tests. Whew a lot. So you get my point right? Good n.n;. Let's see what else? Uhh SQUEE and I still have Kish plushie! huggles umm... oh yeah! slaps head

_Disclaimer:_ I do not-ith own-ith thy story proclaimed as Tokyo Mew Mew. (Oh! Roman-y)

_Claimer:_ do I even have to repeat my point? Well since I'm soooo generous I'll tell you Kat **IS MINE MINE! MINE1, 000,000,000 (to the millionth power!)**

Ok on wit da storwy! (2-year-old-y)

* * *

It was along week, and Pie hadn't come out of his lab for the last nine days, well so Kish said. I haven't even seen Zakuro since the first time I went to café mew mew, I barley even remember what she looks like. Every thing seemed glum, I was a human cat, we still had 3weeks left of traveling and who knows what will be next.

I relaxed on the couch, watching my tail swish back and fourth, pawing at it occasionally. Kish was making breakfast. "You want anything to eat kitten?" asked Kish, flipping a pancake. "nah. Ain't hungry." I said swiping at my tail, but missing it. "Well you'll have to eat something eventually." He said and flipped the pancake into the air and it landed on his plate. "Jeeze! You've been eating those pancakes for the entire trip! Aren't you tired of them?" I asked in an amazed voice. "Not really. It's still new to me." He said sitting down at the table. I stretched myself out more on the couch.

Yuki flew over to me and landed on my tail. My tail twitched irritably flipping him off and settling down again. Yuki then grabbed my tail and took a miniature rodeo ride, making weird buzzing and squealing noises as he hung on. Nyozeka came over to see what all the hub-bub was about. She watched Yuki with interest. Yuki then got dizzy and flew in circles then fell onto the couch. Nyozeka then attacked my tail as well, but my tail, having a brain of its own dodged the incoming cat.

"Who knew a tail could provide such entertainment?" asked Kish jokingly. Nyozeka pounced at my tail again missing it by inches. "Alright Nyozeka, that's enough. I don't want claw marks on my tail." I said. Nyozeka strayed away to go find something else more interesting. Then all was quiet except for the occasional noises from far off rooms on the ship. "So, what are we gonna do now?" I asked Kish, who finished his pancake. "Well there is one special room on the ship that I haven't showed you yet." He said picking up his plate and washing his dish in the sink. "But you'll need a bathing suit." He said with a smirk.

I shrugged to myself and changed into my tangkini in the bathroom. When I came out Kish had on a tee-shirt and what looked like a normal guy's bathing suit. Then we walked down a couple of doors, took a couple turns here and there, then we came to a big pair of double doors. Kish typed something into a small keyboard that flipped out of the wall and the doors slid open. In side was a large room, in fact it wasn't really a room, it was more like a lake side. Inside was all live trees and plants behind a large lake in the middle. Kish and I took our shoes off and walked bare foot across the grass. It felt nice to be "outdoors" again.

We walked over to a dock that was just ahead of us and dropped out stuff. Kish took off his shirt and flew high into the air, and then he turned upside-down and plunged into the lake with a small splash. I looked over the dock to see if I could find him and instead got a face full of lake water. I shook myself vigorously. "Aww common kitten, where's your fun side?" he asked and sank into the water so his nose was just above water. "I'll have you know, cats positively HATE water!" I said ringing out my hair. "Well then you better come in soon, because-" he cut himself off and teleported behind me. "-I'd hate to see an accident happen." He said and pushed me off the side of the dock and into the lake.

SPLASH! "Whoops, my bad," he said and laughed to himself. I hissed under the water and attacked Kish leaping from the water onto his back. He then spun me around and purposely jumped into the water carrying me with him. He then teleported out of my grasp. I then treaded water so only my nose stayed above water. As I was looking around a light mist began to form on the lake. "Now this'll make things a bit more complicated." Said Kish's voice, but I couldn't tell where it was because it was echoy and coming from every direction. I kept looking around until a face came right in front of mine from above. "Boo." "AAAHHH!" I screamed and swam for dear life.

I then heard Kish's laughing from a distance. I muttered with my mouth under water and doggy-paddled around some more. I then found another dock out in the middle of the lake with Kish laying on it. _Ah-ha!_ I thought mentally and silently swam to the dock; I then burst out of the water onto Kish. "Sorry wrong Kish." Said Kish and it faded away. I looked up in confusion and saw the real Kish coming strait at me. There was nothing I could do so I let him pummel me into the water. He tickled me under water and I tried to laugh only receiving a mouth full of lake water in return.

I then surfaced gasping for breath with Kish popping up behind me. I spit the lake water at him for revenge; I had no other ways of attack. He coughed and sputtered and I laughed. He splashed the water at me and it ended up turning into a water war. I quickly laid on my back and used my legs to kick as much water at him as I could, but when I finally stopped none of my effort had made a difference because he had a forcfield around his head. "No fair!" I said angrily. "You never said this has to be a fair fight." Kish said slyly. I gave him a you're-such-an-idiot look. Finally I got tired of treading water so I hopped up on the floating dock and laid down. Kish flew from out of the water and also landed on the dock.

So the war was over and Kish won, though he cheated the most by far. I then shook my self to get Kish back just one more time. "Hey! Watch it!" said Kish, coving his eyes from the spray of water. "Well that's whatja get if your girlfriend is part cat." I said sarcastically. Kish gave me an annoyed look. I returned the look by sticking out my tongue. Kish shook his head in a way that said 'she's so immature'. I then turned away and looked at the trees. "So, all these are real?" I asked. "Yup. It's for when we really want to 'leave the ship'," Kish explained. "oh." I said. Kish sat behind me so I used him as a chair. "So. To start a decent conversation has Pai and Zakuro been doing anything lately?" I asked. Kish began stroking my hair.

"Not that I know of, ever since Pai got you into this mess he's been keeping to himself a lot." Kish explained. I snuggled against Kish. "Do you miss Ichigo?" I asked out of curiosity. "Yes… and no." said Kish. "Why yes and no?" I asked. "Yes because I just miss her in general, but no because I have you." he explained. "oh." I said. "Do you miss Jonathan?" he asked. _Oh boy, I guess he wants revenge,_ I thought to myself. "Yes…" I sighed. Then I remembered I was still with Kish, "and no." I quickly added on. "Why yes and no?" asked Kish, imitating my question.

"Yes… because…because… there was no one else like him and he was not only my 'human boyfriend' but my bestest friend as well. And no… because I… have, you." I said. Up until now I didn't realized I missed Jonathan so much. My heart began to ache. "So we both miss someone, right?" asked Kish, he cradled me against him. "Yeah… I guess we do." I said and relaxed against Kish. I was completely relaxed now, I thought I'd fall asleep I was so comfy. "Common, let's go back to our room." said Kish. I got up and Kish got up too. I jumped into the air expecting to plop into the water but Kish caught me in mid air. "I thought you said 'cats positively HATE water'." Said Kish and flew us back to shore. I gave him one last hug and we headed back.

* * *

Tadaa! You like? Sorry I took sooooo flippin' long! R&R! 


	18. Chapter 15

Zomg. I can't believe how long it's been I'M REALLY UBER SAWRIES!!! D:. Yeah my computer died again and it took a long time to get word back Sobs and school is attacking me!! Ahh fends off school with her trusty samurai sword. Also sorry if the stories don't sound as good as they used too. I'm kinda phasing out of what I like and stuff. As of now I still kinda like Kish but I'm not a raving fan girl anymore. An updated list of who I like right now is Axel, Demyx, Vincent Valentine, Kadaj, Yazoo and Mr. Moogle my moogle plushie (and I still have my Kish plushie don't worry). Yeah but anyways I'll try hard to keep the story with the same type of story-ness and mood, if that makes any sense what so ever. So here I go heroic fist clench as light streams down on her face . . .

_Disclaimer_: SPANISH TIME!!! Yo no hago Tokyo Mew Mew. (I didn't make Tokyo Mew Mew)

_Claimer:_ Yo haco Kat, Yuki, y Nyozeka (I made Kat, Yuki and Nyozeka)

Speaking of other languages, I REALLY wanna learn Japanese . . . I'll do that later though. STORY TIME!!

* * *

"Attention we are now approaching our destination. 5 hours until arrival" said a female computer voice. "Hmm… I guess we should get packing." Kish exclaimed to me. I yawned and stretched in bed. It was early in the morning. Well actually 11:00 but my cat genes told me I needed to sleep 10 more hours. "Shoot! How am I supposed to impress your friends if I'm looking like this?!?!" I shouted grabbing my tail and ears to show Kish how atrocious looking they were to my appearance. "Aww relax. I think they make you look cute." Kish said with a smile. "Besides you've never worried about this before." Kish said sitting up in bed. "Yeah well that's cause only you Pai, Zakuro, and Tart, saw me like this. Not all your friends! I don't want to embarrass you!" I said panicking. "You aren't gonna embarrass me. Besides if your really nervous I know Pai has a remedy to fix you up, well not EXACTLY fix you up but to make you look more "normal" you could say." Kish explained. "And remember Zakuro also has animal like appendages so you're not the only one.

"Yeah that's true" I said. "Well why don't we pack up your stuff. I also have a nice out fit that you might consider wearing." Kish said smiling wider than before. I cocked my head at him. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked. "We'll you'll have to see kitten. Let's get packing first." Kish said and his smile turned into a faint smirk. _"Oh boy…"_ I thought to myself. So Kish helped me pack everything up and put it into a single box. _(And of course explaining everything I had would be a total waste of time so I'm moving on :D)_ Of course I never DID bring much from the start, but I was thankful it wasn't like moving an entire house. I also had a can of tuna (man I must be addicted to it cause of my darn cat genes, how did Ichigo do it??). So now Kish and I were sitting on the couch. "Nyozeka, Yuki, eventually you guys are gonna hafta go in cages, Kish and I agreed. But don't worry you'll be out soon." I apologized. Yuki and Nyozeka looked at each other. "We're really sorry guys; it's just that we don't want to loose you. That's all" Kish explained. Nyozeka and Yuki looked at Kish. "You guys should enjoy your cage-free time while you have it." Kish said. So Nyozeka and Yuki went off to play tag in the nearly empty room.

"Oh yeah before you said that you could give me something that could make me normal again. Why didn't you say anything before? That way Pai wouldn't hafta work so much. Feel bad for the guy." I asked him. "Forget about Pai he LOVES creating and stuff. I bet he's taking extra long because he wants to catch up on other things he forgot about. But anyways it's not exactly what you'd call normal, but to me it's normal. You see we have a supplement that could turn you into one of us. It was originally intended for the mews, _(Kish's way of saying especially for Ichigo)_ but we never got around to using it." Kish described. "We also don't know if there are any side effects because our test subjects weren't exact humans per say." he added. "So it's either I see your friends as a cat girl or and alien girl?" I asked. "Well you wouldn't be an alien to us. But I'm just suggesting this to you now because the only physical changes you'd got through are having pointy ears and fangs. And that's about it, rather than having animal parts that have minds of their own." Kish explained. "Hmmm…. Tough choice." I grumbled with a hint of sarcasm. "Well it's up to you; you have 3 and a half hours to decide since it takes half an hour to take effect. So choose wisely." He said with yet another grin.

This would definitely be a good time to grow a uni-brow and use one of those 'grr I really hate you sometimes' face, but I don't have one so tough luck for me. "Anyways, since your deciding, I feel like checking on Pai and see if he's really working rather than having fun with Miss Wolf. Ta!" he said and teleported out. I sat on the couch and thought. I thought about loosing the tail and ears, and having … well… Legolas ears and Kish fangs… I've always wanted fangs, and if I'm an alien I wouldn't feel like sleeping for 20 hours or have an uncontrollable urge to eat fish or pounce on moving objects. That would be a relief. But would the ears get in my way? Or would my fangs hurt if I bit my tongue? Hmm self tongue piercing… EW… well I'm already used to NOT being my normal self, so what harm would big teeth and ears have right? I tried to imagine myself as an alien. Long flowing red hair, green eyes and big floppy elf ears and super pointy teeth. Interesting. "I might as well be an alien. Kinda like the Jungle Book ya know? Talk like you, walk like you. BE you, or be Kish in this situation." I told Nyozeka who had walked next to me to watch me think. "Whattaya think Yuki? Should I be an alien? Like Kish?" I asked. Yuki put a tentacle to his chin and looked like he was pondering, he then nodded. I sighed. "Whelp, then alien it is then." I stood up and stretched. My ears twitched and my tail swished. "Well soon you'll be as good as gone, I think." I told my tail and it drooped. "Kish was right; you do have a mind of your own . . ."

Finally Kish came back. Or maybe he was back longer than I had realized because I decided to use the time he was gone to settle my hunger for… sleeping. I had woken up to someone poking my cat ears, and there he was. "So kitten you decide? You only have an hour left." he said, doinking my nose with his finger. I tried to bite his finger but he pulled away quicker. I yawned and wiped my face. "Mmm yeah I have. I wanna be an alien. All this tuna craving and drowsiness for not sleeping for the 22 hours that I need, it's kinda annoying after a while, ya' know? Besides pointy ears aren't that bad if you think about it" I yawned and curled up into a little ball. "Well I see you haven't gotten 22 hours of sleep now huh?" Kish laughed and poked me right smack in the middle of my spine. "Mrrroww!!" I mewed and stretched out flat. "That hurrrrt. You could've just asked me to get up." I growled. "Well kitten if I asked nicely I doubt you'd get up. You'd probably just fall right back asleep again." Kish laughed.

Once again I wished I could have grown a uni-brow to have an "I really hate you sometimes" face. "Well meow to you too" I said and got up. I licked the back of my hand and wiped my face. "Alrighty then… potion time?" I asked. "I have to get it from Pai first. So give me a couple minutes… and if I find you asleep I'll poke you again, maybe harder this time." He said and teleported off. I then curled up in a ball and began licking myself…or at least washing my face and behind my ears. He got back before I reached cleaning my chest. He had a weird shaped bottle… kind of looked like one of those chemistry containers with the random green potion that would heal a character in a videogame… or turn Dr. Jackal into Mr. Hyde. The liquid inside was clear and water like. Kish uncorked the bottle, and handed it to me.

"How much do I drink?" I asked shaking the bottle and watching the liquid swish back and fourth. "Well Pai said no matter how much you drink the effect will be the same… and if you happen to drink the entire thing he can always make more." Kish said matter of factly. "Well that's some help…" I said. I sniffed the bottle and swished it around some more. "If you want to swish liquid around I can give you a clear vase with water…" Kish said breaking off. "Alright I'm sorry. It's not my fault I didn't have any good experiences with potions." I replied. "Oh that's true…" Kish broke off again. "Kish if I don't live tell everyone I love them and that I love you a ton too. Bon appetite." I said and chugged the entire potion down. Surprisingly the potion tasted like cherry juice. "Wow that stuffs pretty good." I said and wiped my lips. "That's good to hear. It's always annoying hen the liquid tastes like vinegar with 5 tables spoons of salt and horse radish juice." Kish joked. Then I began to notice my vision blurring, and darkness started closing in. "Hey I can't wait to see you with alien ears…. I'll bet… Kat? ...KAT!!" after that everything went black….

* * *

Duh duh DUH!!!! (Insert scary back round music of your choice here)I'll attempt to keep the story going though it might be a while between posts. 


End file.
